Grant a Wish
by mon-ra
Summary: Randy, Howard, and Julian travel to Orchid Bay City for a little fun. But what will happen when Randy starts seeing monsters everywhere? Is he going insane? Can he protect everyone? Does he have a chance against this little girl claiming to be a friend of the monsters?
1. To Orchid Bay City

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

It was a quiet ordinary night in the town of Norrisville. So quiet in fact that none would notice the strange going on in the home of a certain Goth boy. Julian sat at his desk like any other night going through his many magazines about the occult and supernatural. Nothing strange about that except that instead of his usual purple and lavender outfit, he was now completely white! A change that barely anyone has noticed or cared about. Also instead of his usual monster magazines that he normally reads, he was going through the superhero articles that he usually hates. "Ah, ectoplasm, a fine source of incredible power." White Julian read. "The only problem is that portals to the Ghost Zone are just temporary and I can only collect so much in the allotted time, barely worth the effort opening. Unless you have a stable portal like the one in Amity Park! Ack, it's guarded by Danny Phantom!" White Julian sneered turning to another page. "Well, well, the Magus Bizarre. That place should have some good items I can get my hands on. No, no, no, the American Dragon is there!" White Julian ranted again. Flipping through the pages he stopped at another article. "Glamrocks, though similar in appearance each have its own unique power. Argh, Shezow controls them all!" White Julian groaned in frustration. "Is there any source of power not guarded by the Ninja's super hero friends!" White Julian complained staring at the Shezow's mega crossover comic special with her, Danny Phantom, the American Dragon, El Tigre, and of course the Ninja on the cover.

Another oddity going on was this tiny voice coming from mirror in his room. "Let me out! Let me out of here please!" the voice begged. Not that anyone noticed that either except for the lone boy in the room.

"What is wrong, me? I thought you liked dark and spooky places." the White Julian chuckled. After another disappointing night he felt he could use a break, and there's nothing more relaxing than taunting his good half. Glancing at the mirror the image of the real Julian appeared banging on the glass.

"Please let me out, I'll do anything!" real Julian pleaded.

"Oh but you've done quite enough," White Julian said getting up and walking over to the mirror. "Like you I wanted out of there, and here I am. Of course you'll have to stay there in my place." White Julian laughed.

"Th-the ninja will save me!" real Julian insisted.

"Perhaps, but first he has to know about our little switcheroo, which so far he doesn't." White Julian mocked. "And I don't intend for him to find out!" he said with a more menacingly tone.

"What are you planning to do?" real Julian asked nervously.

"Simple, I'm in no condition to face off against him directly, yet. So I just require something to help tip the scales in my favor. A game changer if you will." White Julian explained. "Now if only I can find something that won't alert the Ninja or his allies." White Julian then went back to reading his articles not realizing that he picked up the wrong paper.

"Hey genius, that's the newspaper." real Julian teased. It may not be a wise move, but anything to annoy his evil counterpart is still a victory.

"I know that, I just wanted to read the comics." White Julian insisted trying not to look stupid. That's when this one picture caught his attention. "Orchid Bay City is holding a LARPing competition." White Julian read with great interest.

"Why would you be interested in LARPing when you are already a monster?" real Julian asked.

"It's not about LARPing, it's about this, me!" White Julian showing him the picture of the prizes. "First prize are these rare collectable magic stones."

"Look I enjoy a good LARPing as any other game nerd, but I never thought you'd be into it." real Julian mocked.

"Fool!" White Julian yelled almost turning into his monster form. "These stones are not just cheap playthings that you relish in. I can tell which ones are the real deal, and so I know that this one is the infamous Monkey's Paw amulet!"

"Monkey's Paw? You mean that evil wish granting item? I thought it was just a mummified paw." real Julian commented.

"That's what most people think, but in actuality it is a stone carved in a way that it looked like a tiny hand. Hence the reason why it got the name Monkey's Paw. With that stone in my possession, nothing will stop me!" White Julian laughed.

"But how are you going to get to Orchid Bay? I already asked my parents and they've both said no, and even if you managed to convince them to go, we don't have the money." real Julian pointed out.

White Julian jerked by this revelation. As powerful as he is there's no way he could make the trip all the way to Orchid Bay City, not to mention getting a hotel, without any money. He was about to discard the newspaper when another article caught his attention. "What do we have here, looks like the power of the printed word has solved my problems again. And they say newspapers are dead." White Julian laughed as he tossed the paper next to the mirror so that real Julian can read the headline: 'McFist's Grant a Wish Foundation begins'.

* * *

One Week Later

A large crowd of kids gathered outside the hospital awaiting latest news for one of their fellow students who has just been diagnosed with a terminal illness. In addition there was also a large gathering of news reporters including Howard's sister Heidi Weinerman doing her web show. "What's up Weiner nation, Heidi Weinerman here bring you the latest update on our classmate Julian who up until a few days ago was diagnosed with a mysterious illness. Now every kid from Norrisville High is here to give their support and prayers to him!" Heidi pointed her camera to the crowds of students who were cheering, not so much for Julian but just because they are on camera.

"Actually we're here because our teachers told us to be here, but hey at least it got us out of school!" some random student explained clearly not even knowing why he's even here.

"Anyways, we are waiting for word from his doctor...Oh wait I think that's him now." Heidi turned her camera in the direction of the hospital door when the doctors along with Hannibal McFist and Viceroy coming out escorting White Julian who was hooked up with all sorts of IVs as well as heart monitoring devices. Pretty soon all of the reporters started hounding the doctors with endless questions. Until the Nurses called for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Doctors started saying. "I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like this boy is inflicted with some unknown affliction."

"Is it serious?" one of the reporters asked.

"Will he be the first recipient for your 'Grant a Wish' program?" Another reporter asked McFist.

"Well as of right now we can't be certain of anything yet," McFist answered. He only started his 'Grant a Wish' as a publicity stunt. He didn't seriously think that there would be any takers.

Not wanting any hindrance to his plans, White Julian casts a spell on heart monitoring devices causing them to flat line, while he fakes a heart attack. "Oh my, this is bad, Nurse!" the Doctor ordered. Pretty soon all of the medical people were performing CPR as well as injecting him with medicine. While the audience held their breaths.

White Julian could keep up the charade going on longer, he thought it best to end it now. Using his powers again he restarted the machine. "I'm alright now, thanks to you fine doctors." White Julian coughed.

"Although I can't explain it, I believe this boy is terminal." the Doctors finally said.

"Are you sure. How do you know he's not faking!" McFist demanded.

"You did just see that this boy practically dying at your feet!" Viceroy said dryly.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." McFist groaned. "Congratulations, I mean sorry that you are dying. As you know I just recently started my Grant a Wish program to help make terminally ill people's wishes come true. In exchange for their organs after they croak. So if you have any special requests, like a toy, a vacation trip, meet a celebrity, please don't hesitate to ask." McFist grinding his teeth. He really hates doing nice things for others.

"Oh I really don't have much to desire," White Julian coughed. "I just wish I could go to Orchid Bay City and participate in the Grand LARPing event."

"Say what now?" McFist asked not understanding. White Julian handed McFist a pamphlet about the event. "That it?" McFist said after doing a quick calculation and realizing that this would barely cost him anything.

"That's it. That is all I want." White Julian smiled.

"Alright then, I'll book you on the next flight to Orchid Bay. First Class!" McFist promised. This prompted huge applause from the audience. Two in particular were very interested in what was happening.

* * *

"Cunningham did you hear that?" Howard asked his friend.

"Yeah man, poor Julian. I never would have guessed. He seemed so healthy a few days ago." Randy still choked up about the news of his sort of friend's illness.

"Not that! Didn't you hear, Julian got a free ticket to Orchid Bay City!" Howard said with excitement.

"So?" Randy said not getting what his friend was getting at.

"So, if we play this right, we can tag along on this trip as well! You know being his best friends and all." Howard said.

"Howard, are you saying that we should take advantage of Julian's illness? You know you've done some pretty wonk things in the past, but this is really has got to be the wonkest! I mean why do you even want to go to Orchid Bay anyways?" Randy asked.

"Are you kidding! Don't you remember, Brock Octane is hosting that event to promote his new film Grave Puncher II vs Davey Jones lockers!" Howard showed Randy a poster of the Grave Puncher movie where he's in an old deep sea divers suit with boxing gloves, punching some undersea monster lockers wearing with scuba masks. "This is our chance to see a sneak peek of it one week before the trailer comes out!" Howard said excitedly.

"I would like to see it," Randy said feeling mighty tempted. "What no!" Randy said shaking all thoughts from his head. "Sorry Howard but I'm afraid I'm going to have to draw the line here! We shouldn't take advantage of him like this." Randy said sternly.

"Aw come on Cunningham, don't think of it like taking advantage of him. Think of it as coming to support him in his time of need. Besides, he owes us for all the stuff he's put us through." Howard argued. Randy thought about it for awhile; recalling how Julian tricked them into helping him look for the golden doctor's note, when he invited them to join the monster klub, and how annoyed them in Snow-Klahoma. Making seem more and more that Julian does owe them.

"Maybe you're right, but I better shloomp it," Randy decided as he ran for a more private location. Ducking behind a tree, Randy opened the ninja-nomicon and immediately collapsed on its pages. Randy found himself falling down from the sky and landed in the middle of an old Japanese town. "Okay nomicon, my uh frie...acquaintance sick, so he get's to go on this Bruce trip; and Howard was like, we're his friends so we should get to go as well. You know to support him in his time of need. So what do you think?" Randy asked.

The nomicon showed an image of the ninja walking down the street, when he encountered an individual wearing foreign clothes. Naturally the ninja started laughed at said individual who retaliated by attacking the ninja. As the smoke cleared from the fight, an inscription appeared saying: _'A ninja must always respect its citizens'_.

"Respect its citizens?" Randy repeated out loud trying to puzzle it out. "Okay, Julian is a citizen and therefore I must show him proper respect by going with him and giving him my support." Randy once again interpreting the message to fit his own agenda. "Thanks nomicon!" As always the nomicon ousted him without clarifying the meaning of the lesson.

"So what did it say?" Howard asked dryly knowing most likely the book said no.

"It said I should respect my citizens, so I guess we should show Julian proper respect and support him during his time of need." Randy quoted.

"Good enough for me," Howard said excitedly as he and Randy ran up to the where Julian and McFist are.

"Who are these shoobs?" McFist demanded.

"Mr. McFist, we happen to be best friends of our poor pal Julian here, and we would hate to see him off alone. You know without us to support him!" Howard started fake crying for dramatic effect. Naturally Heidi and anyone else who knows what Howard is really like began groaning in disapproval.

Now McFist may not be a smart man, but he is a suspicious one, and something told him that this boy is not to be trusted. Still he couldn't flat out refuse the request, not while every news crew in Norrisville is watching him. Luckily there is one way to see if they were telling the truth. "Is this true? Are these freeloaders friends of yours?" McFist asked Julian.

"Well," White Julian thought about it for a bit. True he has no reason to bring Randy and Howard along; but as he thought about it he recalled how Randy first brought the ball to his birthday exposing him to the dark powers, and how they abandoned his human side in the maze of mirrors allowing him to escape the Land of Shadows. If anything Randy and Howard are responsible for his being here, and it would be wrong not to pay them back for everything they've done. "Yes, I owe everything to these two and I would very much appreciate it if you could allow them to accompany me on my trip." White Julian said weakly.

"Fine whatever," McFist conceded, giving the order to buy tickets for the boys. Seeing as how their plan worked, Randy and Howard preformed their signature slappage in celebration. Unaware of the malicious intent brewing in the mind of their benefactor.

"Celebrate now boys, for when I get that stone, you will be the first to suffer my wrath." Julian whispered to himself.

"You say something buddy?" Randy asked due to his heighten hearing he got from his ninja training.

"No nothing!" Julian insisted. No suspecting anything Randy left with Howard leaving Julian alone. "My plan is working perfectly. With no ninja and no pesky superheroes living in Orchid Bay City, there is nothing that can stop me now!" Julian laughed manically.

* * *

Over in Orchid Bay City, a young girl with reddish-pink strip on her hair and a Juniper flower on her shirt was busy wrestling a giant Minotaur. "Alright you mess with the bull you get the horns!" the girl yelled grabbing the Minotaur's horns.

"But technically I'm a bull and I'm the one with the horns. Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" the Minotaur said pausing in confusion.

"Yeah and I'm messing with you and I just grabbed you by your horns," the girl explained.

"Ah gotcha," the Minotaur nodded in understanding before resuming the fight. The girl lifted the Minotaur by the horns, started spinning around, and threw the monster over the horizon.

"That was awesome!" a little boy came out cheering.

"Indeed Juniper, one of your finest works." a little pug dog with a Scottish accent agreed.

"Thanks Monroe, Ray Ray. All in a days work for the Te Xuan Ze." Juniper Lee said with a smile.


	2. Monsters Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

It was a beautiful day in Orchid Bay City. So calm and peaceful that the city's local magical guardian, Juniper (June) Lee the Te Xuan Ze dared to hope that she can have a nice normal day and not get dragged into some kind of weird magical craziness; so that she is able to just hang out with her best friends and maybe Roger. "Hey June," her two friends Jody and Ophelia, along with their new friend the disguised Sasquatch Lila and of course Roger greeted.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan for today?" June asked.

"Actually we volunteered to help an ailing child who's coming to visit our city," Jody grinned.

"Who's we?" Ophelia asked sarcastically. Implying that Jody has once again dragged her into something she doesn't want to do.

"Aw come on Ophelia my sweet, don't you want to see how long it takes for this guy to croak?" Roger said playing on Ophelia's love for dark and depressing things.

"Yeah that would be interesting," Ophelia perking up.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Lila accidentally said out loud. "Oops I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

"Don't worry I get that a lot," Ophelia assured her.

"Well let's go," June said only to have her magical bracelet start glowing again. "Oh no, not now!" June cursed. Checking her bracelet to see if it's something that she can ignore for the rime being, she saw that her bracelet is acting rather unusual. "What the?" she whispered.

"Let me guess, you have something more important than hanging out with your friends?" Ophelia asked dryly.

"On it's not that," June stuttered since it is totally that. "It's just that I really have to go!" without even taking a second to say goodbye, June ran off. Once again leaving her friends in a stupor.

"Yeah we should have seen that coming," Ophelia sighed with her two friends nodding in agreement. Lila looked sadly in the direction June ran off to, debating whether or not to go with her. Ultimately the decision was made for her, as Jody started pushing everyone off to their appointment.

June hurried as quickly as she could, after making sure that her friends weren't following her, she checked her bracelet. "What's wrong with this thing?" June wondered in confusion. Normally her bracelet would tell her not only what the magical problem was, but where the trouble is. This time the bracelet was going haywire. She couldn't make any sense of it. "Oh no this thing can't be broken!" June whined. Not knowing what to do she hurried the one person that could possible make heads or tails of this.

* * *

"This is not good lass," Monroe said after taking a closer look at the bracelet.

"Why is it broken?" June asked.

"No it is working fine," Monroe assured her.

"Then why is it wonking out?" June asked.

"This sort of thing only happened once before when I was the Te Xuan Ze," June's grandma and previous Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine Lee sighed.

"So what does it mean, Ah-mah?" June asked.

"I means that someone or something very powerful and evil has entered Orchid Bay City," Ah-mah warned. "Someone so powerful that the bracelet can't keep track of him or her."

"Just great, this is what I needed!" June complained.

"Easy lass, we have to be on our guard. Best we get your brothers and Lila in on this. The more eyes the better our chances." Monroe advised.

"Good luck with that. Dennis is involved with that LARPing thing going on, Lila is busy with Jody, and Ray-Ray..." June cringed.

"Yeah were is the little pest?" Monroe wondered. Usually June's little brother is practically tied to June.

"He wants to meet with Rock Octane to try and get a part on that new movie." June groaned.

"You mean that one where that idiot punches tombstones?" Monroe gagged. He's not a big Rock Octane fan. "Who would want to be in a dumb movie like that? Oh right this is Ray-Ray we're talking about."

"Anyway June you have to be extra careful," Ah-mah warned getting everyone back on subject. "You never know who or what is responsible."

"I'm on it!" June declared jumping on the tree branches and swinging up the up to the rooftops. With Monroe chasing after her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pier, a large yacht with the McFist logo pulled into port. Waiting at the docks; Jody, Ophelia, Roger, and Lila were holding up signs that read: 'Welcome Julian', 'Hope you feel better', and 'What size coffin do you want?' Ophelia was holding that last sign. They all waited patiently for their guest of honor to arrive. Sure enough, as the stair ramp was set, White Julian was the first to step off the boat.

"Oh what's this, a welcome party for me. I don't know what to say." White Julian said, pretending to be flattered.

"Oh I take it that you are Julian?" Jody asked offering a tray of complementary snacks.

"Indeed my dear," White Julian said with a bow. He was about to take one of the treats when...

"LAST ONE OFF THE BOAT IS A DEMON DOG'S SISTER!" Randy and Howard came running down the ramp, bumping into Julian. "Hey, free eats!" they yelled grabbing a handful of snacks.

"Mental note, when I get the amulet, my first wish will be to turn those two shoobs inside out !" Julian hissed.

"Excuse me, but these are for Julian," Jody protested.

"It's fine, us and Julian, we're pretty tight. Right Julian." Howard said stuffing his mouth. Julian just waved in aggravated silence.

"That may be, but this food is only for the dying, so unless you me want to shorten your life spans I suggest you refrain from eating any more!" Ophelia threatened.

"Ooh, feisty, I like you." Howard said winking at Ophelia, which see seemed to take great offense at.

"So anyways, I think some introductions are in order." Randy jumped in pulling Howard back, hoping to keep him out of trouble. "I'm Randy Cunningham and his is my buddy Howard. Where close friends of Julian and wanted to help make his last moments on earth as pleasant as possible." Both Randy and Howard put up fake sad faces.

"More like you wanted to take advantage of his condition for a free trip." Ophelia accused. Randy and Howard's reaction pretty much confirmed her accusations.

"Now Ophelia," Jody said nervously trying to defuse the situation. "Well, I'm Jody and these are my friends; you've met Ophelia, and she's Lila, and that's Roger. We are your official tour guides of our fair city. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Great so I was wondering if you could direct me to the LARPing grounds?" White Julian asked, eager to get his hands on the amulet.

"Oh I'm sorry, but they're busy setting it up and no one is allowed there until tomorrow." Jody apologized. "But we did arrange a tour bus for you before we take you to your hotel. It goes right past the fairgrounds where the Lapping thing is going on." Jody offered directing their attention to a what looked more like a trolley than a bus.

"That would be so Bruce...What the cheese is that?!" Randy screamed seeing a large hairy creature behind the bus.

"That's our bus," Jody said in confusion. Sure the trolley my look strange, but it shouldn't have freaked him out that much.

* * *

Later during the tour

"And over to our right you'll see our beautiful central park," Jody announced as if she was a real tour guide. Not realizing that no one was paying her any attention. Howard was busy trying to flirt with Ophelia, with her trying to ignore him. Roger taking offense that someone his hitting on his not girlfriend, keeps positioning himself between Howard and Ophelia, one of the rare times she's glad he's with her. Lila is tending to Randy who was balled up in the corner of the trolley still freaking out. Randy, due to his heighten ninja senses, can see monsters everywhere! Worst, no one else seems to notice them, making him wonder if he really is losing his mind; but unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one who can see the monsters.

White Julian, due to his monster origin, can see them as well; and is intrigued but puzzled by them. _"What are these monsters doing here? Why can't the humans see them? And why aren't they taking advantage of this? Maybe I can use them to my advantage."_ Julian pondered.

"Randy are you alright?" Lila asked as Randy almost started spazzing out about monsters.

"I'm fine," Randy said nervously. Desperately holding in the urge to yell out 'Monsters!' After all he wouldn't want these complete strangers living in a town he never plans of coming back to after this, think he's weird.

"No you're not, you're shaking like crazy." Lila said. "Are you still sea sick or something?"

"Uh sea sick that's it," Randy going with it. "I need to lie down."

"Okay Jody," Lila hurried to her friend to inform her of Randy's situation.

"Oh you poor dear," Jody instructing the driver to stop in front of McFist hotel. "Here's the key to your room, it's the pent room." Jody said handing the key.

"Sweet, come on Howard." Randy calling his best friend.

"Yeah, actually I'm going to stick with the tour." Howard said making googly eyes at Ophelia, while she's rolling her eyes, and Roger is shooting daggers out of his eyes.

"But Howard," Randy protested. Normally he wouldn't mind letting Howard do things on his own; but for this he could really use his best friend's support and, in his own way, help.

"What ever it is I'm sure it can wait until after the tour." Howard said raising his hand making it clear that this discussion is over.

"Fine!" Randy pouted stomping into the hotel. Once he got to the room he saw that McFist spared no expense. Large king size beds with some of the fluffiest pillows Randy has ever laid his head on, big screen TV with premium channels, an indoor hot tub with bubbles, and a gift basket filled with McSquiddles. As tempted as Randy was to enjoy these pleasures, a monster bird pecking at his window reminded him of his responsibilities. Unsure of what to do exactly, Randy decided he needed some advice and shloomp into the nomicon. Unfortunately for him the book simply repeated its earlier council of _'A Ninja must always RESPECT its citizens'_. The word citizens is circled many times trying in vain to get him to understand.

"Respect its citizens," Randy pondered this for a minute. "You're right nomicon. This place may not be Norrisville, but I must still give these good people my respect, and protect them from this invisible monster horde! It's Ninja Time!" Randy declared putting on his mask. The Ninja then jumped out of the window, and fell down to the nearest monster. "Ninja Kick!" Ninja called out kicking the monster.

"Hey what's the big idea?" the monster complained. The only answer he got back was another boot to the face. As the Ninja continued to fight the monsters all around him. The human onlookers were taking pictures of him, thinking that he must be a street performer, since he was doing some crazy dance steps. Not knowing why they were being assaulted, the monsters quickly made a run for it towards the field where the humans were holding their LARPing event. Naturally the Ninja pursued them.

* * *

It was about this time that Brock Octane was kicking this annoying little boy out of his trailer for what seemed to be the 1000th time. "Get out and stay out!" Brock yelled before shutting his door.

"Seriously I can't take you anywhere," Dennis complained as he helped his little brother up.

"Oh he'll come around, then I'll get my shot at the big time." Ray-Ray grinned maliciously. He was about to break into the star's trailer again when he saw several monsters running for their lives. "Hey what's going on with you guys?" Ray-Ray asked. One of the monsters paused just long enough to point the ninja still chasing after them.

"You think we ought to tell June?" Dennis asked.

"I'd think we better," Ray-Ray confirmed. Dennis took out his cell phone and called his sister.

Somewhere in the middle of town, Juniper Lee was still searching for whatever could be causing her bracelet to go berserk. That's when she heard her phone go off. "What is it?" she demanded. Having to ditch her friends and all this searching has put her in a sour mood.

"Yeah, I'm at the fairgrounds, and this ninja is slashing at all the monsters. Just thought you'd like to know." Dennis reported.

"A ninja, you think it might be H.A.M?" June asked Monroe who finally caught up with her.

"It wouldn't be the first time the Humans for the Abolishment of Magic organization hired ninjas to take out monsters." Monroe informed her. Not wasting any more time, June quickly made her way to the fairgrounds.

* * *

Meanwhile the Ninja was still chasing the monsters, twirling his scarf like it's a lasso. "Hey slow down, I just want to destank you!" the Ninja yelled.

"What? NO! I just took a bath last month!" the monster cried still running at full speed.

"First off, ew. Second that's not the kind of destank I was talking about. And third, since when do monsters start speaking in full sentences?" the Ninja stopped to wonder. He didn't have long to think about is as he felt someone kicking him from the back.

"I don't know what your problem is but you better back off Ninja!" this girl declared.

"Okay who are you?" the Ninja demanded.

"I'm the Te Xuan Ze!" June said.

"Never heard of you," the Ninja shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I'm kind of busy now." the Ninja turning to the monsters, who for some reason stopped running and were now getting comfortable as if watching a show. As he took a step towards the monsters June jumped right in front of him.

"If you want them, you're going to have to go through me!" June warned.

"Look I don't like to fight little girls," the ninja started saying. June taking offense to being called a little girl, threw a punch at the Ninja. Reacting quickly, the Ninja managed to block her attack, barely. Seeing as how this girl was pretty skilled, the Ninja started to fight back. Soon both of them were trading punches and kicks.

"Oh man this is awesome," Ray-Ray cheered really enjoying the fight.

"You know it's actually more fun to watch a fight than to be in one." one monster who fights with June on a regular basis commented. Other agreed.

Back to the fight, the Ninja jumped back a bit to catch his breath. "Not bad, " the Ninja complemented.

"Yeah well, you make it easy yelling Ninja whatever you're going to do." June retorted.

"Hey I'm serious, you could be a match for Kim Possible." the Ninja said.

"Hey she's got nothing on me!" June yelled. June always felt envious of Kim Possible being able to travel around the world and have everyone know of her heroic deeds. Man how June wished she could be like Kim for just one day.

"Actually I've fought Kim Possible, and trust me, she's way better than you." the Ninja said.

"We'll see about that!" June promised as she renewed her attack. Normally June wouldn't use her super strength on a normal human, but this Ninja seems to be more than human. Plus he's so asking for this. To June's surprise, the Ninja was able to match her powers, meaning that he was holding back as well. Which makes sense since he was fighting monsters, now that she thinks about it.

"Okay that's it. I need to end this." the Ninja said doing a series of weird gestures. "NINJA AIR FIST!" the Ninja called out, throwing a burst of solid air in the shape of a fist right at June, knocking her down.

"Oh you want to bring out the big guns huh!" June sneered pulling out one of her magic stones. "Well you're not the only one packing heat!" June pointed her shock stone at the Ninja and shot an energy bolt at him knocking him back.

"What the juice?" the Ninja groaned in shock.

"Hey what's going on over there?" they heard Jody said. Both June and the Ninja turned to see Jody's tour group passing by, and not only them but other people as well were gathering around them, witnessing both June and the Ninja using their powers.

"Oh boy," both June and the Ninja gulped, wondering how they're going to explain this one.


	3. Revealtions Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"And over there to the right, is the where the Grand Looping thing is taking place," Jody was leading her tour group over to the fairgrounds where they were holding the LARPing event.

"Finally," White Julian snickered. "Now if I can only find out where they are keeping the monkey's paw amulet, I can steal it and take over not only Norrisville but this city as well!" he whispered.

"What did you just say?" Lila asked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off about Julian.

"Oh nothing," White Julian chuckled. While he is confidant that he could take them all, he didn't want any unnecessary risks to his plans. Just in case...

"Hey is that June over there fighting a ninja?" Ophelia wondered.

"A ninja?" White Julian gasped . Sure enough he saw the ninja fighting what looked like an ordinary girl. 'What is the Ninja doing here? He followed me here! No that's ridiculous, I mean why would the Ninja be here of all places. No this must be a different Ninja.' White Julian muttered to himself.

"Hm, who knew June got some cool fighting moves," Roger commented seeing June fighting.

"Indeed," Ophelia agreed. "I wonder what else she can do?" Ophelia wondering about how many more secrets her best friend is keeping from her/them.

"Well I did see her jumping on rooftops one time," Jody commented, but everyone just ignored her. The fight between June and the Ninja started to draw attention bringing in a small crowd of spectators as well.

"Okay that's it. I need to end this." the Ninja said doing a series of weird gestures. "NINJA AIR FIST!" the Ninja called out, throwing a burst of solid air in the shape of a fist right at June, knocking her down.

"That is the Ninja! Has he already found out about my plans?" White Julian cursed.

"Oh you want to bring out the big guns huh!" June sneered pulling out one of her magic stones. "Well you're not the only one packing heat!" June pointed her shock stone at the Ninja and shot an energy bolt at him knocking him back.

"What the juice?" the Ninja groaned in shock. Not just him but everyone who saw it.

"Hey what's going on over there?" they heard Jody said. Both June and the Ninja turned to see Jody's tour group passing by, and not only them but other people as well were gathering around them, witnessing both June and the Ninja using their powers.

"Oh boy," both June and the Ninja gulped, wondering how they're going to explain this one. "Well you see, it's like this, um," both June and the Ninja stammering trying to think of some kind of excuse.

Over in the crowd Howard rolled his eyes. "Yet again it falls to me to save the day," he complained. "Oh look, this must be some kind of demo fight for the LARPing thing or whatever!" Howard yelled so that everyone could hear him.

"A demo fight?"

"Makes sense."

"Those are some cool special effects."

"Love the ninja costume."

Accepting Howard's explanation, the crowd started cheering and demanding an encore. Seeing an opening to protect his sister's secret, Dennis decided to play along with to it. "Yes, this is a demo fight: The Shadow Ninja vs. um...uh...Jane the Witch Princess!" Dennis announced.

"Witch Princess, really?" June shot an angry glace at her brother.

"Hey at least I made you a princess," Dennis defended.

As the audience cheered this performance, the thing going through the Ninja's mind was quiet different. "A witch?" the Ninja repeated as the memory of her using that magic stone replayed in his mind. "Oh I get it, you're not really a pretty little girl, your are an ugly old hag of a sorceress!" the Ninja accused.

"Excuse me?" June's eye twitched with annoyance. While she didn't really understand his accusations, she didn't appreciate being called and ugly old hag.

"And since these people think this is a show, I don't have to hold back anymore!" the Ninja reached into his suit and pulled out his sword.

"What the?" June choked. As an experienced warrior, she could tell that the sword is definitely the real deal.

"June here!" Dennis said tossing her his wizard's staff which turned out to be...

"My Staff of Wushu! Dennis how many times have I told you NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF!" June yelled.

"I was just borrowing it," Dennis shrugged. "Although in my defense, if I hadn't you wouldn't have it now." he argued.

June growled in frustration knowing that her brother had a point. Still, she is planning on giving him a long lecture once this is done, and maybe beat it into his head with her staff, but right now she has other concerns. June turned her attention to the Ninja who was swinging his sword around either as a warm up or to intimidate her. June responded by twirling her staff around like a baton to showcase her skills as well. The two combatants stared at each other for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few seconds. Then without warning, the charged at each other. The Ninja swung his sword first, but June blocked it with her staff. June quickly counters with a helicopter kick to the head, but the Ninja ducked avoided getting hit. The Ninja swung his sword again, but this time June parried it leaving his right side open. Taking advantage of this of his momentary weak spot, June elbowed his sides, sending the Ninja rolling on the ground.

"Had enough?" June yelled giving the Ninja a chance to surrender.

"Ha, I'm just warming up, and speaking of warming up." the Ninja laughed. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" the Ninja called out throwing a fireball at June. June using a special Te Xuan Ze technique, caught the fireball with her bare hands and flung it back at the Ninja. "Ninja Hydro Hand!" the Ninja cried throwing a ball of water to block his own ball of fire. Unfortunately, while the Hydro Hand was able to dispel the fireball, it happen a little too close to the Ninja, creating a cloud of steam that ironically blocked the Ninja's vision. "Just give me a second here," the Ninja pleaded trying to blow the steam away so that he can see. However June wasn't about to give him the chance to recuperate. Charging head fast into the steam cloud, June swung her staff as hard as she could, knocking the sword out of his hand, and then followed through with a round house kick to the stomach. Sending the Ninja flying about 15 ft away. "Ow, my guts, you got me in my guts!" the Ninja groaned.

"Ready to give up yet?" June huffed. That fight took more out of her than she was willing to admit.

"Ugh I just have to say," the Ninja moaned in pain as he tried to get back up. "SMOKEBOMB!" he yelled throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and using the cover to escape.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" June coughed. After all that, for him to get away was very frustrating for her.

Seeing that the fight was over, Dennis decided it was time to do a little crowd control. "And the victor is Jane the witch princess!" Dennis announced. This brought applause and cheers from the audience. "That concludes our Demo, be sure to come in for our Grand LARPing event for more role playing excitement." Naturally some members of the audience wanted to meet with the 'actors' but Dennis explained that they are contractual obligated not mingle with the populace until after the event. With the exception of course for Jody's tour group.

"June that was amazing! I never knew you had such moves. Despite being your best friend and all." Ophelia praised or accused, it's very hard to tell with her.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us that you were doing this demo?" Roger asked.

"Is this why you were jumping on the buildings and cars? To practice for this?" Jody asked.

"You saw that," June gulped. Again June was caught in a conundrum of wanting to tell her best friends everything, but at the same time knowing that she must never reveal the truth.

"June was actually do this as a favor to me," Dennis interjected. "Yeah she kind of owed me one for that thing I did for her awhile back," Dennis choked since he can't think of any favors that June owes him. If anything, he's the one owes her a lot. "So thanks sis," he said hoping that it would be enough for her friends.

"Oh so that's what this is all about," June friends accepting this excuse.

"So June are you going to help with the tour?" Jody asked hopefully.

"Sorry Jody, but after that performance, I'm kind of pooped." June apologized.

"Oh okay then," Jody said with a hint of disappointment. "Maybe we can get together later then." Jody invited.

"Sure that's a promise," June said before running to her grandmother's house. While June would rather be hanging out with her friends, she needed to deal with this ninja issue first. Dennis and Ray-Ray followed June saying that they wanted to make sure she was alright. Lila wanted to go as well, but decided to stay with Jody. As June and her brothers left, White Julian watched her very carefully. He knew that this wasn't an act. He could tell that the fight was real and that girl can use real magic. Between the girl, the invisible monsters, and the Ninja, White Julian needed to find out as much as he can of what's going on in this city. More importantly how to use it to his advantage.

"So how about we continue the tour?" Jody said not really asking.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful," White Julian said. From what he had witness, these people are friends with that girl so they could provide him with answers.

"Oh you know what, I'm worried about my friend back at the hotel. Maybe I should check on him." Howard said before running off, then stopping to catch his breath, and then walking the rest of the way.

"Okay," Jody said again with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

Over at Jasmine Lee's house, groaned in frustrations over what happened. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe he got away like that!" June ranted.

"You've got to let it go June. All this anger will mess up your chi." Ah-mah said giving her granddaughter a cup of tea.

"I know, but just wish I knew what his deal is." June said taking a sip.

"I got it!" Monroe barked excitedly flipping the pages through one of his books. "I knew I saw that mark somewhere. It is the symbol of the Norisu Nine clan!" Monroe showing them the logo that was on the Ninja's outfit.

"So what's the deal with this Norisu Nine?" Ray-Ray asked deeply interested in this ninja business.

"The Norisu Nine were a band of ninjas that existed before the Te Xuan Ze. They fought all manner of magical creatures, most prominently the Sorcerer." Monroe read.

"The Sorcerer?" June repeated curiously.

"Aye, one of the most dangerous creature ever to walk the earth. He had a terrible dark power, one where he could turn humans into monster slaves, and the ninjas were the only ones who knew how to change them back." Monroe read on.

"Hey the ninja was saying something about wanting to destank the monsters. You think that's what he was talking about?" Dennis recalled.

"Probably, but it doesn't explain what is the ninja even doing here?" June wondered.

"Never mind that, I want to hear what happened between the ninjas and the sorcerer!" Ray-Ray said eager to hear how the story ends.

"Well, after a fierce battle that cost the lives of all but one, the ninjas manage to trap the sorcerer in a bottomless pit. Since then the last of the ninjas stood sentinel. Ever vigilant, to ensure that the sorcerer never escapes." Monroe read.

"So what is he here on vacation or something?" Dennis wondered.

"Not likely, ninjas are very determine bunch. It takes a lot to pull them from their duties." Monroe commented.

"Wait a minute, the ninja called me a sorceress. You don't think the sorcerer broke free and the ninja followed him here to Orchid Bay? That must be why my bracelet is acting all crazy like!" June figured.

"And that ninja must have mistaken you for him!" Monroe agreed. "We need to clear up this misunderstanding otherwise he may attack you again. Plus you may need his help fighting the sorcerer."

"Right we just need to find him," June nodded in agreement.

"And how are you going to do that?" Dennis interjected. "He's a ninja. Hiding is like their specialty. You can't find them unless they want to be found."

"Ugh, you're right. We're just going to have to wait until he shows himself." June groaned.

* * *

Speaking of the Ninja

Howard made his way back to the hotel where he and his friends were staying. As expected he found Randy inside, still in his ninja suit performing 'Art of Heal' on himself. "I don't believe it!" Howard gasped.

"I know right, I think that girl broke my ribs." Randy groaned as he took off his mask. He didn't want to risk Julian seeing the ninja in their room.

"Not that, I mean they gave us a gift basket filled with McSquiddles!" Howard said happily as he started chowing down on the snacks.

"Well I'm fine too, thank you for you concern." Randy said sarcastically.

"It is your own fault you know running around in your ninja suit and all." Howard pointed out.

"Yes but I was protecting the people of this city!" Randy argued.

"From what?" Howard asked.

"From the monsters! They're everywhere!" Randy insisted. "Can't you see them?"

"Uh no, and neither does anyone else. Man Cunningham if anyone needs a vacation it's you." Howard joked.

"I am not going crazy. I tell you there are monsters here, just you know, like invisible." Randy said.

"Invisible you say. Then why are they not doing anything?" Howard argued.

"What, what do you mean?" Randy asked.

"If I was invisible I would be messing with everyone." Howard chuckled mischievously. "And yet I have not seen any signs of invisible monster doing anything."

"Oh yeah then come with me," Randy dragged Howard to the window. Randy then started looking for monster that were doing things that he could point out. He spotted a monster taking a hot dog from a hot dog vender. "There! There's a monster right over there..." Randy was about to say steal, but the monster placed some money on the hot dog stand and gave the dogs to what looked like his children. "Buying a hot dogs for his kids?" Randy spotted another monster bumping into a human, knocking him down. "There's another one that tripped that guy and is now helping him up." Randy said in confusion as the monster picked the guy up and gently place him back on the ground. The man seemed completely confused by what just happened, but quickly brushed it off. Randy looked around some more and found monsters bringing their laundry to the dry cleaners, shopping, and just playing out in the streets.

"Wow Cunningham those are some of the most unmonster things I've ever heard. They sound more like ordinary citizens." Howard said.

"Oh my ninja, that's what the nomicon was trying to tell me. These aren't monsters, they're citizens!" Randy realized.

"So basically you just assaulted a bunch on harmless monsters and got your butt handed to you by a girl." Howard mocked. He just loves it when his best friend messes up so that he could rub it in his face.

"I better go apologize," Randy said putting the mask back on and jumping out the window.

"I'll be here," Howard said enjoying the free gifts and watching the big screen tv.

* * *

As the Ninja raced across town looking for June, Jody had just finished giving Julian a tour of the city. "That concludes are tour. Any questions?" Jody asked.

"Yes, about that girl that the Ninja was fighting, who is she and how does she do those magnificent tricks?" White Julian asked.

"Oh you mean June, yes she's our best friend. I think she take karate or something." Jody answered.

"And what about her magic?" White Julian asked.

"Magic, that's silly. It's just special effects. Her brother is really deep in all that role playing stuff." Jody laughed.

"I see," White Julian mumbled. It was obvious that these people knew nothing other than the girl's name. Meaning that they were practically useless to him. He was about to leave them when he spotted the Ninja swing between buildings. That's when he came up with an idea of how his hosts can be of some use to him after all. "So you think magic is silly eh." White Julian grinned. "What do you think of my magic!" He casts some white stank on Jody, Ophelia, and Roger. Lila, thanks to her animal reflexes, manage to avoid getting hit. Lila watched in horror as her friends transformed into monsters, and not the kind that usually populated Orchid Bay. These monsters could be seen by normal humans. Reaching into her pocket, Lila used the Restoration Stone that June gave her. Once activated it would make her hair grow again, turning her back into a Sasquatch for whenever she wanted to go back to her tribe. For now she was using it to disguise herself as a monster. "Perfect, now go my monsters, create havoc!" White Julian ordered before turning into a monster himself. Lila felt guilt from all the destruction she was causing, but she knew she had to do it to find out what's going on.

Up on the rooftops the Ninja could hear people screaming. "What the juice?" the Ninja cursed seeing the monsters rampaging on the city streets. "Smoke Bomb," the Ninja cried appearing on the street near the monsters. While he didn't recognize 4 of the monsters, he did Julian's and figured that the others must have been the welcoming party. "Don't worry I'll have you destanked in no time," the Ninja promised. The Ninja started fighting the monsters while slicing some article of clothing; Jody's head band, Ophelia's belt, Roger's hat, Lila's shirt. While nothing of significance, Monster Julian began to pull the stank back, reverting them back to humans to make it look like the Ninja saved them. Lila noticed this and used her Exfoliax Charm to remove her excess hair giving her a human appearance. She then pretended to be unconscious just like her friends.

After fighting the Ninja for a bit, Monster Julian reverted back to human form as well. "Julian are you alright?" the Ninja asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," White Julian struggled to say.

"What happened?" the Ninja asked.

"It was that girl. The one you were fighting. She turned us into monsters. I think she is the sorceress!" White Julian cried before pretending to faint.

"No," Lila whimpered. As much as she wanted to tell the Ninja the truth, she knew she couldn't do it, not with Julian around.

"I knew it. I knew there was something off about her." The Ninja helped Julian and the rest of the tour group on to some benches. "You ought to be safe here, while I deal with that witch. Ninja Scarf Swing!" the Ninja yelled throwing his scarf to a flag pole on the side of a building and swung off.

Once the Ninja was gone, White Julian got up. "There that ought to keep him occupied while I get the amulets for myself. And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll destroy one another." White Julian happily whistled as he walked down the street.

Peeking her eyes open, Lila made sure that Julian was nowhere to be seen. She then made a mad dash to June's house. She needed to warn her friend of Julian's plot. She can only hope that she gets there in time, before June and the Ninja tear each other apart!


	4. Smoke Bombs and Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

Lila hurried down the streets running on all fours since she is faster that way. Not caring one bit of all the people staring at her for acting like an animal, mainly because technically she is an animal, until she reached the Lee residence. Banging on the door, she was greeted by June's parents. "Oh Lila what a pleasant surprise," Mrs. Lee said.

"Um, hi, is June home?" Lila said trying to remember the proper etiquette when talking to parents. Mainly because she knows that June's parents are unaware of the magical world.

"I'm sorry but June is not home right now. She might be at my mom's place." June's father suggested. Lila thanked the two had hurried to Jasmine's place hoping beyond hope that the Ninja hasn't found her yet.

* * *

Speaking of the Ninja, he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, searching for his foe. "Ninja jump, ninja jump" Randy kept calling out as he leaped into the air. "Alright you witch, I'll find you no matter what!" Randy swore, only to stop on a random roof upon a startling realization. "Only how am I going to find you? I don't even know your name?" Randy realized. Thinking about it for a bit, he came to only one solution. "Maybe the nomicon has something," Randy said pulling out his book.

Shloomping into its pages, Randy found himself in what looked like a quarry. There several men at the bottom were tying ropes to a large urn filled with what looked like rocks, but when the men up top tried to lift it up, some of the ropes broke. One man then took the remaining ropes and twirled them together to form one big rope. Using this thicker rope, the men successfully lifted the urn up into the air, that's when the words appeared on the urn. _'Ropes intertwined are stronger than they are individually'_

Randy studied it for awhile before responding. "Not sure what you are trying to tell me, but I'm pretty sure that it is going to be important somehow." Randy said with uncertainty. That's when the rope broke, causing the urn to fall on Randy sending him out of the book. "Now why would the nomicon tell me about rope?" Randy pondered. "I guess I should check the rope store!" he concluded. "Wait is there such a thing as a rope store?" he questions. Luckily he spots a hardware store with an ad for a big rope sale. "Alright Ninja lead!" Randy cheered as he jumped towards the store. Once he reached the store, the Ninja spotted three familiar figures walking out with a lot of rope. The witch girl along with two guys he saw earlier, who Randy figures must be her minions, and a dog. "Good old nomicon, I can always count on you," Randy whispered believing that the book guided him here for this reason.

"Why are we buying all this rope?" Ray-Ray complained. Ever since his brother learned the truth about their family legacy, Dennis has been bring him along to help with what he called sidekick duties. Naturally due to Ray-Ray's impulsiveness, he finds such tasks to be degrading and would much rather be kicking butt like their sister.

"Dunce, we are trying to set a trap for that Ninja," Dennis repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But how are you going to trap him. He's a Ninja!" Ray-Ray argued.

"Yes, do tell?" the Ninja whispered eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Look we know that Ninja is going after June right, and most likely he's going to make his move at the LARPing event. So we get June to act as bait and trap him there before he can cause trouble." Dennis explained.

"Again, he's a ninja, he can escape your traps before he even gets caught in them!" Ray-Ray retorted.

"Not if we're careful," Dennis insisted.

"Well I don't get why we even need to set a trap. June can just kick his butt like last time." Ray-Ray argued.

"Ray-Ray, while I appreciate the vote of confidence, I don't want to kick his butt. I need to subdue him just long enough to talk to him." June explained.

"I still think you should just kick his butt," Ray-Ray complained.

"What are those guys up to?" Randy wondered. Thanks to his super hearing he could listen in even at a distance, but he couldn't understand why she needed to talk to him. Curious and Suspicious, Randy carefully followed them to a nearby park. There he watched as they set up a simple yet effective trap like the kinds they teach in summer camp.

"There all finished," Dennis said proudly covering his trap with leaves.

"But you five bucks it doesn't even work," Ray-Ray chuckled.

"Let's find out, Ninja Ring!" the Ninja yelled tossing the ring at the trap, triggering it so that it would ensnare Dennis and Ray-Ray, leaving them dangling upside down.

"You owe me five bucks," Dennis grumbled. Upset that his trap failed to capture the ninja, so he wanted to at least get something positive out of this.

"Hey, it didn't trap the ninja!" Ray-Ray argued, struggling to get himself free.

"But the trap worked," Dennis countered.

"Maybe but I want a lawyer!" Ray-Ray demanded.

"Sorry kid, but technically Dennis won the bet." Monroe snickered acting as a legal mediator.

"Whatever man," Ray-Ray complained handing his brother five dollars.

"Did you people seriously think I would fall for such an obvious trap?" the Ninja laughed as he stepped into a pile of leaves, triggering another trap, and the Ninja found himself tangled in a rope net.

"Nope, that's why I set this second trap," June boasted.

"Great you caught me, but don't think you have me beaten!" the Ninja warned.

"Look I don't want to fight, I just want to talk." June insisted.

"Then start talking, before get out of this thing and go all ninja on you!" the Ninja threatened. Truthfully he could have freed himself at any moment, but he wanted her to feel overconfident so she would tell him her scheme.

"I know you think I'm the sorcerer but I'm not. I'm the Te Xuan Ze." June explained.

"And what the juice is a Tesh one z?" the Ninja asked.

"Te Xuan Ze," June corrected him. "I'm the guardian of the veil and keeper of balance between the human world and the magical world."

"Now I know you are lying!" the Ninja accused. "Ninja Finger Slicing Thingies!" the Ninja pulled out some small spikes from the palm of his hand, using them to cut himself free. "Not to brag or anything, but I happen to be pals with the American Dragon. So I know the Dragons are the keepers of balance!"

"Well actually the Dragons serve more as a police force," June tried to explain.

"And I was just told by a good friend of mine that you turned him and his tour guides into monsters!" the Ninja accused.

"Say what? I never" June stuttered in disbelief.

"Enough! I think this conversation is over!" the Ninja shutting her off. Drawing out his sword he got into a battle stance.

"So it's come to this eh," June said drawing out a sword of her own. While she may have preferred to resolve this peacefully, but that didn't mean she was stupid enough to come unarmed. After staring each other down for about a minute, the two began fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Jasmine Lee's house, Lila started pounding on the door. "June, Ah-mah are you here?" Lila pleaded. The doors slowly opened to reveal the elderly Jasmine.

"Lila, what are you doing here?" Ah-mah asked.

"June, she's in danger, I must warn her about the Ninja." Lila huffed. Sprinting all the way here left her out of breath.

"Hey slow down and take a deep breath," Ah-mah advised. "I'm afraid June's not here, but don't worry she already knows about the Ninja." Ah-mah assures her.

"No it's not that, there's someone else. Someone who want June and the Ninja to destroy each other!" Lila cried.

"Oh no, we've got to warn her!" Ah-mah gasped.

"On it!" Lila said as she darted off and sniffing the ground. Now Sasquatches are not known for their tracking skills, or any skills for that matter, but Lila still hoped that she can find her friends before it's too late.

"Lila wait, I can just call her!" Ah-mah tried to tell her, but Lila was already too far away. "Great, now she decides to be as dumb as the rest of her tribe," Ah-mah said shaking her head. She hurried her house and dialed June's number on her phone.

* * *

Back at the park, June and the Ninja were still at it, dueling each other to no end. June, in her ever attempt to get the Ninja to listen to reason, fought more defensively, hoping that the Ninja would realized that she doesn't want to fight him. Randy on the other hand, misinterpreted her hesitation as she is still injured from their last encounter. Thanks to his Art of Healing, he's fully recovered and thinks he has the advantage over her. Over to the side, still dangling upside down, Dennis and Ray-Ray were watching the fight.

"Man this would be so cool to watch if, you know, we weren't upside down with the blood rushing to our heads," Dennis complained, still trying to get himself free of the trap he made.

"Speak for yourself, I think all that makes the fight more enjoyable!" Ray-Ray laughed. "Whoa, getting dizzy here, cool." Giving the little adrenaline junkie added stimulation. Dennis rolled his eyes not believing that he's related to this crazy kid.

As the fight progressed, June's cell phone started ringing. Jumping back a bit to give herself more room, June grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello, Ah-mah I'm kind of busy here!" June complained. Blocking the Ninja's sword with her sword. _"June you have to hear this, the Ninja"_ she heard Ah-mah said when..

"Ninja kick!" the Ninja yelled doing a flip kick that knocked June's phone right out of her hand.

"Hey that's my phone!" June snapped. She tried to get her phone back only to see it smash as it hit the ground.

"Oh boy," the Ninja gulped. He may not understand women all that much, but he does know that you never mess with a girl's cell phone.

"You know I was trying to be nice here, but you just crossed the line!" June fuming with rage, pulled out her levitation charm and used it to lift the Ninja off the ground.

"What the cheese is happening?" the Ninja cried as he floated off of the ground. June then started slamming him down repeatedly, occasionally flinging him to the nearby trees and rocks. Randy groaned in pain as June lifted him up even higher. While still in a daze after that beating he took, due to the protective powers of his suit, he was still aware enough to notice the glowing stone in June's hands. Seeing that she was about to pound on him some more, Randy tossed his scarf at June wrapping it around her wrist. Catching her completely by surprise. Yanking hard on his scarf, he propelled himself straight towards his adversary so fast that June didn't have time to react as the Ninja punched her in the face! Causing her to drop her magic charm. This of course only served to aggravate her even more as she prepared to continue fighting using her preferred method, hand to hand. Randy was more than willing to oblige as he got into battle stance. The two charged at each other when out of nowhere, Lila jumped in and grabbed June from behind!

"Lila let me go! He has to PAY!" June growled still wanting to tear the Ninja apart for what he did to her phone.

Randy was a bit confused but this turn of events until he recognized the new girl as one of Julian's welcoming committee, and figured that she's here to help get revenge on the one that turned her and her friends into monsters. "Thanks for you assist citizen, but it is too dangerous for you. I will deal with this witch." the Ninja assured her.

"No!" Lila yelled, shocking everyone present. "June, Ninja, you have to hear what I'm about to say." Lila pleaded. Trusting her friend, June started to calm down. Randy agreed to listen as well. Lila recounted what really happened and how White Julian wanted June and the Ninja to fight so that he could obtain some amulet. Her news was not well received.

"Julian? You seriously expect me to believe that Julian stanked you and your friends?" the Ninja laughed.

"That's what happened!" Lila insisted. "He then told you that June did it so that you'd fight her!"

"Makes sense, his arrival here does coincide with my bracelet going haywire." June said.

"Please, I've known Julian since we were kids, and believe you me, he's barely a party clown, and not even that. He can't even do one simple card trick, let alone dark magic!" the Ninja insisted. Just then he recalled that terrible event during Julian's birthday. "Unless you count that one time when he got hold of a green ball with ultimate evil in it," the Ninja whispered.

"SAY WHAT!" June and Monroe screamed.

"But it's cool. I took care of it." the Ninja insisted trying to calm the girl down. "I think." The Ninja added since he's unsure if he did take care of it.

"You think," June said critically. "How do you know he's not playing you?" June challenged getting right into the Ninja's face.

"Well, it's um," the Ninja trying to think of a good argument. That's when he noticed some doodles appearing around June and Lila, but unlike other times where he sees his most recent lesson, these were lessons he learned a long time ago. _'The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally'_ and _'Sometime the ones who stands against you are not your enemies'._ By this point Randy couldn't help but wonder if what they are saying is true, but also he didn't want to suspect one of his closest acquaintances of being an evil sorcerer. Still he knew that he had to check this out. "Alright I'll give you guys the benefit of doubt, for now, but if I find out that you're lying to me...SMOKEBOMB!" the Ninja throwing down a smoke bomb for a fast get away.

"Again seriously!" June coughed. "Monroe can you find him?" she asked her dog and assistant.

"Sorry lass, but that smoke bomb is made from the sap of the skunk pine. It completely covers his scent, making it impossible to track him." Monroe told her sniffing the air.

"Um, that's all very interesting, but can someone get us down from here!" Dennis demanded, still dangling upside down with his brother. Apparently they have been forgotten with all the craziness going around.

* * *

Randy made it back to the hotel, where he removed the mask before entering his room. Inside he found Howard still watching TV. "Hey Howard, you'll never guess what I just found out." Randy said, wanting to talk to his best friend about what Lila said about Julian. Howard however kept giving Randy the gesture to shut it. "What's wrong buddy, don't you want to hear what I've got to say?" Randy taunted.

"Of course we do Randal," White Julian's voice came from behind him. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now." White Julian grinned.

"Um, yeah, I guess I just needed nap." Randy hastily made up.

"So what is your big news?" White Julian asked.

"My news? Right, what was it again?" Randy trying to think up of something. "I heard that the Ninja is here in Orchid bay!"

"Oh yes, in fact we just saw him a couple of hours ago, right Howard." White Julian said.

"Oh yeah, it was cool." Howard said more interested in the TV than what his friends were saying.

"But isn't it curious to why the Ninja is even here? Especially the fact that only the three of us are from Norrisville. That would make it seem that one of us is the Ninja." White Julian speculated. Randy, White Julian, and Howard froze in silence. Their only moment was with their eyeballs shifting between each other. Both Howard and Randy starting to sweat with White Julian staring accusingly at them. Just then all three broke down laughing.

"Good one Julian, one of us is the Ninja!" Howard laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"Indeed, the very thought that one of us could be the Ninja, is just preposterous." White Julian agreed.

"Yeah, preposterous," Randy's laughter dying down. He was both relieved that Julian wasn't suspecting him anymore, but at the same time insulted that Julian didn't think that he could be the Ninja.

"Well I'm off to the showers and then to bed. I have a big day tomorrow." White Julian said as he entered the bathroom.

"I'm going to stay up and watch all the stuff my parents never let me watch." Howard grinned with anticipation as flipped through the channels, only to crash on the recliner a second later.

"Good night buddy," Randy said putting a blanket over his best friend. He then started watching TV, waiting for his turn in the shower.

Inside the bathroom, White Julian prepared himself for his bath when real Julian appeared in the mirror. "The Ninja is here. He's going to defeat you and free me!" real Julian cheered.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, me. After all we don't even know why he's really here." White Julian pointed out.

"He's here because he want's to save me?" real Julian whimpered.

"Fool, he doesn't even know about you. No he's here for another reason. No matter, nothing will stop me from stealing the Monkey's Paw amulet." White Julian assures.

"What make you think that the Ninja won't stop you? In fact why didn't you just steal the amulet when you discovered where it was being kept?" real Julian asked.

"Because I didn't want to draw attention to myself just yet. With the Ninja around you can't be too careful. That is why I set up the Ninja and that one girl to fight. Once they have eliminated each other, I'll be free to collect my prize." White Julian explained.

"But if the girl defeats the Ninja then that means you can't." real Julian pointed out hoping that his evil counterpart's ego would make him do something stupid to ruin his own plans.

"You know what, I'm actually okay with that," White Julian laughed as he turned the hot water on the shower. As the mirror started to fog up, real Julian looked down sadly in failure before fading away.


	5. Let the Games Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

Over at the open field now made to look like a medieval fair, several geeks in their outlandish costumes gathered together for the Grand LARPing event. They were eagerly awaiting for the Master of Ceremonies, Brock Octane, to begin the festivities. After a few minutes, the action movie star approached the stage wearing his Grave Puncher costume to promote his new movie coming out. **"Testing, testing, is this thing on?" **Brock said tapping the mic causing that annoying feedback sound. **"Greeting you all. I am Brock Octane, action movie star and model. And I welcome you all to the Grand LARPing competition!"** The crowds cheered with anticipation. **"Where you will all go on a epic quest for the grand prize, a collection of rare cheap plastic magic toys for your little nerd games."** Some of the staff with him on stage revealed the prize inside a beautiful display case. If the LARPers were insulted by that remark they didn't show it and simply cheered on. **"Oh and don't forget, to check out my new movie Grave Puncher II vs Davey Jones Lockers. Which we are showing a special preview later today!"** This brought even greater cheers since that's what a majority of the people came to see.

* * *

Due to their special guest status, the kids from Norrisville were standing right next to the stage, waiting for the event to begin. "Do we really have to do this? My costume is riding up." Howard complaining in his dwarf costume. Trying to adjust his pants since they were giving him a wedgie.

"Of course we do, this is for Julian," Randy, wearing an elf costume complete with bow and suction cup arrows, insisted. Howard mumbled in protest, he always hated how Randy had such high morals when it came to helping others, always ruining their cheese. Randy sighed sadly watching his friend struggling with his costume. Although he hated to do it, Randy decided not to tell his best friend what June and the others said about Julian. He didn't want Howard jumping the gun, as he often does. Just in case they were wrong about him.

"Oh isn't his exciting. Soon I will have them in my possession." White Julian dressed as a white magician said suspiciously and rather ominously, almost showing his true face.

"You have to win it first," Randy reminded him. Keeping a close eye on Julian just in case what those other kids said about him is true.

"Oh right of course, if we win," White Julian stuttered. While he is confident that he can win easily, he didn't want to show his hand just yet. Especially since he hasn't heard word of the Ninja or that other girl's demise yet.

* * *

Speaking of Juniper, she was somewhere in this sea of nerds, dressed as a Amazon Princess. Her brother Dennis was dressed as a wizard, and Ray-Ray was a gnome. (It was the only costume left that will fit him.) Monroe was dressed as a demon dog so that he could assist if necessary. "So do you see anything suspicious lass?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, everyone here," June grumbled. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew that Julian was participating in this event so this would be the best time to catch him before he does whatever it is he's planning.

"**Now were are going to go through the rules of this event. Each team has been given a different starting point. Now clues and hints have been set up all over the park...um excuse me."** Brock covered the mic with his hand as some of the organizers whispered something to him. **"What I'm not saying that."** Brocks voice went over the speakers despite him not even talking into it. **"Fine,"** he moaned. **"Like I was saying, clues and hints have been set up all across the magical kingdom of Larptopia. **Man I feel stupid for saying that. **You're objective is to find three key items that will allow you to enter the Evil King's castle where you will battle to free the land from his tyranny! I wish you all the best of luck. Especially to the sick boy"** Brock gave a wink in Julian's direction.** "Who may be casting his final die after today...Oops that came out wrong."** Brock gulped realizing what he just said. Rather than try and correct himself, he made a mad dash off the stage to save himself any further embarrassment.

"**And so LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"** one of the organizers finished. With that all of the LARPers hurried to their starting points.

* * *

White Julian along with his friends began their 'quest'. Their first obstacle was a bridge with a troll under it. "I cast a tsunami spell to wash away that villainous troll away.

"A water spell against a bridge troll, get real." the player dressed as troll laughed. Never the less, the two combatants rolled their 30 sided dice. For Julian to win, he needed to roll a 10, and the troll just needed any number above 5. Everyone held their breath as the dice came to a stop. The troll's die landed on 15 while Julian's die was at 20. "Hah, looks like your attack failed. You lose." the troll gloated.

"Um why don't you take another look," White Julian suggested. He then used his magic to get the dice to twist around so that now his said 10 and the troll's read 1. "Oh look. It seems my attack was super effective. I win." White Julian cheered.

"Okay then. AAAAHHHHH!" the troll player pretended to be washed down river.

"Well that was fun, shall we continue." White Julian said not really asking his friends.

"Say that was really lucky Julian," Howard complimented. He may not like this game, but he loves winning.

"Yeah especially how those dice moved after they stopped rolling." Randy accused.

"Well sometimes I like to make my own luck." White Julian laughed. Making Randy even more suspicious. Team Norrisville continued along with Julian using his magic to beat every opponent with a single roll. But of course this won't be a real quest if they didn't have to solve a few puzzles along the way. That's were Randy had his moment to shine. His natural gift of solving riddles allowed them to advance even further into the game. Howard didn't really have anything to contribute anything to the team, so just gave his teammates moral support.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Team Te Xuan Ze, June was having a hard time seeing the appeal of this type of game. Sure it is fun to have a fantasy setting, but for someone who actually fights monsters, having your fate decided by the roll of the dice just seems stupid. She had to hold the urge to just punch everyone out of her way. Luckily for her, Dennis is a master at this, so she really didn't have to too much. Even Ray-Ray, thanks to his extensive video gaming knowledge, had enough know how to solve some of the riddles, which turned out to be terrible puns. Still due to White Julian's cheating, they were still way behind.

"We've got to do something," June griped.

"Don't worry sis, I happen to know a few cheat codes." Dennis winked.

"Cheat codes? How can there be cheat codes in a live action nerd fest?" June ranted. She can understand cheat codes and easter eggs being in a video game, but she couldn't fathom how that could work for a real life role playing game.

"You just have to know a guy," Dennis said using his staff to knock on a tree. "I need to speak to the rat." Just then a guy in a rat costume poked his head out of the branches.

"What do you want?" the rat asked.

"I need a shortcut to the goal," Dennis whispered.

"It will cost ya," the rat said. Dennis and the rat started a quick negotiations. Pretty soon Dennis handed the rat a few items that they had collected during their quest and the rat handed Dennis all the things they needed to reach the final destination. With their objectives complete, both teams hurried to the Evil King's castle, arriving at the same time.

* * *

"Well it looks like we have met up with a rival team," White Julian sneered, recognizing the girl as the one who fought against the Ninja. Last thing he needed was her getting in his way.

"So what do we team up or something?" Randy wondered. If Julian really is a monster as that girl claims he is, he knew that he could use the help dealing with him. But if the girl was lying, then he'd want to keep an eye on her for any sign of treachery. Either way, staying close to June will work to his advantage.

"Sorry but this is a competition," Dennis reminded them all. "And according to the rules, if two teams encounter each other, they must battle to see who advance and who must forfeit their prizes." Dennis quoted.

"That suits me just fine," White Julian accepting the challenge. "I cast LIGHT CANNON!" Julian raising his magic staff wanting to end this quickly with and instant death attack.

"What for that spell to even hit you need to roll a 7 or 21," Dennis laughed.

"I like to live dangerously," White Julian grinned.

"Fine, then I use DARK SPEAR. I only need to an odd number to not only negate your light cannon, but if I get a 13 I will deal double damage to you." Dennis said reiterating the rules of the game.

"So what if he actually gets a 7 or 21?" June asked her brother.

"The light cannon is one of the most powerful light attack spells. A 7 or 21 will mean that we get incinerated." Dennis explained.

"That's why the chances of using it is so low," June finally understanding the rules.

With that, Dennis and White Julian rolled their dice, and it landed with White Julian getting 7, surprisingly without having him to cheat with magic, but Dennis die was about to land on 13. White Julian quickly released some white stank to change the outcome of the die, but to his surprise, the die repelled his magic. Looking at his opponents he noticed the little dog with them, grinning suspiciously and holding a vial that reeked with good magic. Monroe wasn't going to leave this to chance, so he charmed the die to land on 13 and surprisingly his potion also allowed him to block White Julian's spell.

"Yes 13, your party has been defeated!" Dennis declared after doing some quick calculations.

"No you cheated!" White Julian accused.

"Hey nobody likes a sore loser," June mocked.

"Besides, all you have to do is go back to the last check point and start over." Dennis said pretending to be a good sport.

Julian growled in frustration. While he is confident that he can make up for lost time rather quickly, he didn't want to risk letting these guys get to his prize first. Plus there's the fact that they just cheated him during the one time he didn't cheat. And that's something he won't stand for. "Hey look what is that?" White Julian cried pointing in some random direction.

"What!?" everyone looked off away from him. With everyone distracted White Julian unleashed a massive amount of white stank that covered the all across Larptopia, turning all of the Role Playing Players into the characters they were dressed as only they were monsters as well. Julian transformed himself into his monster form in order to draw suspicion away from himself for this development.

Thanks to Monroe's preparations, the Lee kids had a protection spell from stank so the didn't transform. "Oh boy," June gulped seeing all the people turning into monsters. While fighting monsters is nothing new to her, she knew that all these people are just innocent victims. She can only hope that she can hold them off long enough so that the Ninja can share the secret of how to change them back, if he didn't think that she's responsible for all of this.

Randy, sensing that something was coming, was able to get himself and Howard to hide behind a big rock that somehow manage to protect them from the stank. "Well Howard, looks like it's Ninja o'clock." Randy said putting his mask on.

"I still don't see how you can say that without feeling stupid." Howard commented.

"I just do," Randy shrugged before jumping into the fray. As the Ninja started battling the monsters, he noticed June fighting as well. Naturally his first instinct told him that she must be responsible since she's not a monster, but the fact that she was fighting the monsters seem to contradict that. Still unsure whether or not to trust her, he saw that a couple of monsters were sneaking up behind her. Reacting to seeing someone in danger, the Ninja jumped in and fought off the monsters.

"You know I could have handled them on my own," June said punching one of the monsters she was fighting.

"That's gratitude for you," the Ninja complained fighting off another monster. Soon the two former foes were now fighting back to back.

"Sorry, it's just that you did try to kill me twice now," June pointed out.

"Yeah, my bad," the Ninja apologized. "But in my defense, I was just doing my job." he argued.

"Speaking of which, they say you're the only one who knows how to change these people back." June recalled.

"Yes I do." the Ninja bragged. "You have to destank them."

"And that means what exactly?" June asked in frustration, and not because this werewolf monster was trying to claw her eyes out.

"You have to find that which is most precious to the individual and destroy it." the Ninja explained.

"That will take forever!" June complained.

"The only other way is to attack the sorcerer or sorceress that causing all of this." the Ninja said glaring suspiciously at June.

"You still think I'm responsible for all this!" June protested kicking another monster away.

"Well if not you then who?" the Ninja asked.

"Him!" June pointing to Monster Julian. Naturally Randy didn't believe her, but he noticed that unlike the other monsters that were relentlessly attacking him and June, Monster Julian just seemed to be chillaxing and enjoy watching the other monsters attacking them. Very unusual behavior for a monster.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, truce." the Ninja said extending his hand.

June hesitated for second before shaking it. "Truce," she agreed. The two then charged straight at Monster Julian. Monster Julian was shocked that the two would gang up on him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't prepared for this. When White Julian first came to Orchid Bay and during the tour. He noticed the rich amount of magic in the region. During his time alone, he learned how to temporarily harness the magic around him to give himself a huge power boost. The only draw back is that it will only last about 2 minutes, but that's 1 and a half more minutes than he needs to destroy the Ninja and the girl. Drawing in the magic of Orchid Bay, Monster Julian grew 3 times his size and easily swatted the Ninja and June like they were bugs. Of course after recovering, they still got up and tried again, only to suffer the same results. Seeing that Monster Julian is way out of their league, the two retreated behind the same rock that Howard, along with June's brothers and Monroe, was hiding behind.

"What do we do, he's a lot bigger and stronger now. We are totally shoobed!" the Ninja whined.

"It's not over yet," June said with defiance. Though she has no idea what can they do.

"But what can you do? That monsters is stronger than you two. You might have a chance if you could combined your powers." Monroe commented.

"Did that dog just talk?" the Ninja asked.

"No he just barked," Howard said rolling his eyes. Due to him not having any magical connection, he could not hear the Monroe talking.

Randy was about to retort when something Monroe said clicked in his head. "Wait, you said if we could combine our powers?" the Ninja repeated to the dog, seeing the doodles from the nomicon's lessons hovering around them.

"No I didn't say anything like that," Howard huffed since he thought Randy was still talking to him. "But that's a good idea though."

"_Ropes intertwined are stronger than they are individually"_ the Ninja quoted reading the doodles floating around his head.

"What are you getting at?" June asked.

"Time to intertwine our powers!" the Ninja said removing his mask. Then without even giving anyone a chance to process what he just did, Randy placed the mask on Juniper Lee. With the mask now on her head, the ninja suit materialized on her person. The only differences is instead of red lines and red scarf, they were now pink; and the Norisu Nine mark have been replaced by the Juniper flower logo.

Inside the suit, June could feel it. Her own magically enhanced strength is being amplified by the suits power. With the surge of power coursing through her, June felt confident that she should be able to take out Monster Julian. "Let's do this," Ninja June said cracking her knuckles.


	6. Enter Ghoulian

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"Time to intertwine our powers!" the Ninja said removing his mask and placing it on Juniper Lee. Wearing the mask, the ninja suit materialized around her. Inside the suit, June could feel it. Her own magically enhanced strength now being amplified by the suits power. With the surge of power coursing through her, June is confident that she should be able to take out Monster Julian now.

"Let's do this," Ninja June said cracking her knuckles. "Um where's the smoke bombs in this thing?" Ninja June asked patting herself looking for the ninja tools.

"There in the right back pocket," Randy said.

"Got it," Ninja June finding them. "SMOKE BOMB!" she screamed throwing one on the ground, disappearing from their sight.

"So that's what it feels like," Randy coughed.

"Smoke Bomb!" A second smoke bomb blew right in front of Monster Julian with Ninja June appearing put of the smoke. "Alright, time for round two!" Ninja June declared. Monster Julian roared and pointed at the Ninja June, directing the other monsters to attack her. As the monster started surrounding her, Ninja June took a second to analyze the situation. Then before anyone could blink, she jumped into action! Jumping between two monsters and hitting both at the same time with a slit kick. She then used her pink scarf to snare one of the monsters, which she then flung it at another group of monsters, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Now let's see what these things can do," Ninja June commented throwing several balls at the monsters. Some of the balls exploded, others froze the monsters into blocks of ice, one released a swarm of bees, another electrocuted them, and the last patch created a trickling water sound effect prompting the monsters to rush to the bathroom.

"It's just you and me now," Ninja June said to Monster Julian after the other monsters have been dealt with. Monster Julian roared in frustration. His time limit was quickly running out. He needed to deal with the Ninja and the Girl soon so that he can claim his prize. Throwing a punch at the Ninja, he/she easily dodged it, ran right up the monster's arm and punched Monster Julian right in the face. Monster Julian couldn't believe it, somehow the Ninja seems even stronger than the last time he faced him, about less than a minute ago. Still Monster Julian refuses to lose, not when he is so close. Monster Julian started sending out strips of his clothing to attack as if they were tentacles. Ninja June began hopping around trying to avoid the tentacles, even slicing a few the ninja sword that she just pulled out of the suit somehow. Still there were too many and were coming in too fast for her to keep up. Ninja June tried to jump out of the way to give herself more breathing room, unfortunately the tentacles pursued her up into the air; and without any way to move out of the way, she was a falling duck. Whether by some form of warrior's instinct, or just an act of desperation, Ninja June started waving her pink scarf around, praying for a miracle. That miracle came as the scarf suddenly began weaving itself into a kite shape. Thanks to her new kite scarf, Ninja June was able to fly out of the way of the tentacles.

"No honking way. Ninja Kite Flying? Man, why doesn't the nomicon ever teach me the good stuff." Randy complained watching Ninja June flying in the air. Already wanting to go flying himself.

"Told ya that book is a jerk," Howard snipped.

"Or maybe because it knows you can't handle it," Monroe laughed.

"Hey I too can handle it!" Randy argued.

"Again that's not what I said," Howard commented thinking that his friend was talking to him.

"Not you, I was talking to him." Randy pointing at the dog.

"The dog didn't say anything," Howard replied.

"He cannot hear me lad, only those who are sensitive to the magical world can understand me. To everyone else I'm just barking like a normal dog." Monroe explained.

"Really, that would explain a lot," Randy said nodding his head.

"Still I'm surprised you're not freaking out about a talking dog more." Monroe complimented.

"Surprisingly, you're not the first talking dog I've ever encountered," Randy explained.

* * *

Getting back to the fight, Ninja June was enjoying her time flying around Monster Julian. Carefully waiting for an opening, she released the scarf's kite mode allowing her to free fall straight to Monster Julian, then charging her mystical energies into her fist, Ninja June released and energy dragon that sent Monster Julian crashing into the prop castle. Upon his defeat, all the stank in the area retracted and everyone reverted back to normal. Seeing how all the monsters were gone, the boys hurried to rejoin June.

"Now she can do that dragon thing, oh come on!" Randy whined.

"June have been training hard to be the Te Xuan Ze you know. So she is a highly skilled warrior." Monroe pointed out.

"Hey I've been training hard to be the ninja as well!" Randy argued, but it came out sounding more like an excuse.

"Speaking of which, this suit is amazing. Monroe we really need to get one for ourselves." Ninja June said.

"That's nice lass. Now give it back to the boy." Monroe barked.

"But can't I wear it just a little longer," Ninja June pleaded.

"Sorry, but that suit is crafted with forbidden knowledge. The longer you wear the more it corrupts your entire being." Monroe explained.

"I guess that's why the nomicon just let us be the ninja for four years," Randy figured.

"You only have to do this for four years, lucky." June gripped handing the mask back to Randy. It still bothers her that she is trapped in Orchid Bay until the next gen Te Xuan Ze comes to take her place.

Randy immediately placed the mask back on becoming the ninja again. Complete with red lines and scarf, as well as the Norisu Nine insignia. "Alright let's see if Julian is alright," the Ninja said still hoping that June is wrong about Julian being evil.

* * *

Inside the castle White Julian growled in anger at the humiliation the Ninja just dealt him. Now more than anything he wants to destroy that interloper. He was about to rush out when he suddenly noticed where he was, and what right there within arms reach. He was in the throne room of the evil king, right next to the display case holding his prize, the Monkey's paw amulet. White Julian was about to take it when he heard voices coming right at him. White Julian cursed, knowing that most likely they are the Ninja and that Girl. Turning around he saw that his suspicions were correct as the Ninja and June came busting in.

"Julian are you alright?" the Ninja asked.

"Ninja thank goodness you're here. There's the girl, the one that changed me into a monster." Julian pleaded pointing at June.

"You can dropped the act. We all know that I wasn't responsible." June said pointed a rock at White Julian.

"Oh dear I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." White Julian still playing innocent as he inched his way to the display case.

"Don't move!" June ordered.

"Too late!" White Julian laughed as he punched the display case, breaking the glass.

"That's it you're banished!" June declared activating her banishing stone.

"NNNOOOO! Stop!" the Ninja protested using his scarf to grab June's arm, and yanking of it so she would miss her target.

"Thanks Ninja," White Julian chuckled suspiciously as he reached out to grab the Monkey's Paw. "I have it. Now my first wish is to destroy the Ninja!" White Julian laughed holding the amulet high above his head. Everyone paused to see what will happen, only to see that nothing is happening. "What the? What is wrong with this thing?" White Julian ranted shaking the amulet.

"Julian, buddy what's going on?" the Ninja pleaded feeling a bit confused by Julian's actions.

"Ugh, I know this is the real Monkey's Paw. It should have granted my wish by now." White Julian now tapping the amulet.

"Do you honestly think I would have left such a powerful item here where any idiotic human could win it?" Monroe laughed. "I had it neutralized the moment I knew it was the real deal."

"What then I did all this for nothing!" White Julian sneered. He was about to throw it away, when he realized something. "Wait if you just neutralized it, then there has to be a way to reactivate it. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time." White Julian smiled putting the Monkey's Paw in his pocket.

"What you mean you were trying to destroy me for real?" the Ninja said taking one step forward.

"Stay away from me!" White Julian screamed shooting a stream of white stank at them. June and the Ninja managed to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"There now you see that he's the monster! I need to banish him now!" June exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to banish me?" White Julian asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I?" the June asked.

"Because if you banish me, then what do you think will happen to him?" White Julian pointed to some broken glass where the image of Human Julian could be seen pounding on the glass, begging to be set free.

"Julian? What's going on here? What did you do to him?" the Ninja demanded.

"The same thing you did to me," White Julian shot back. "You trapped me in the land of shadows, and in order for me to escape, I needed to trade places with my good half. And thanks to that idiot Randy Cunningham, ditching him in the maze of mirrors, I was able to do just that. So you see if you banish me to wherever that girl is planning to send me..."

"Then the real Julian stays trapped in the land of shadows," June finished, lowering her banishing stone. The Ninja, no, Randy's heart sank as well, hearing how this is all his fault. By shirking his responsibilities, not only has he allowed a new sorcerer into the world, but now Julian is trapped in the land of shadows with every evil imaginable.

"Bravo on her first try," White Julian mocked with slow clapping. "You could learn a thing or two from her, Ninja."

"Julian," the Ninja looked upon his friend trapped in the mirror, well actually more of an acquaintance, with disbelief. "No, you're not Julian. You are uh, uh, Ghoulian!" the Ninja named, finally accepting the facts. Vowing to find some way to free the real Julian from the land of shadows.

"Ghoulian, I like that." White Julian, I mean, Ghoulian laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me." Knowing that he had all the cards Ghoulian started walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?" the Ninja and June asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? I need to find a way to reactivate the Monkey's Paw. Fortunately for me, this city is rich with magic. So I'm certain that I will be finding what I need very soon. If not, then I can just find some other artifact I can use against you and that Girl." With that, Ghoulian disappeared with a puff of white stank.

"The name is June!" June yelled. She hates it when someone just refers to her as 'that Girl'.

"Man, I've got to find him!" the Ninja declared.

"Not so fast hot shot. First we need to remove that curse on you." Monroe said.

"What curse?" the Ninja asked. Then right on cue, the chandelier on the castle dropped down almost crushing the Ninja.

"What the juice is that all about?" the Ninja cursed.

"That boy, Ghoulian I believe you called him, used the Monkey's Paw to wish for your demise." Monroe reminded him.

"But you said it was fake or neutralized or something," the Ninja pointed out.

"I was bluffing. This amulet is real and the wish is now in full effect. I was hoping he would discard it so that we could use it." Monroe said.

"Wait what do you mean full effect?" the Ninja asked.

"Simply put, unlike genie magic, wishes made with the Monkey"s Paw don't simply happen. The amulet grants wishes by manipulating fate. It is like, if you wished for a million dollars. Then one day while walking down the street, there's a bank robbery and a bag filled with a million dollars accidentally falls right in front of you." Monroe explained hoping that they understand the example.

"Oh I get it, because Ghoulian wished for my death, now everything is going to try and kill me! Like I'm going stop and smell a bunch of flowers only to find that they are actually sticks of lit dynamite, or out of nowhere I'm going to get trampled by a herd of rhinos, or anvils are going to start raining from the sky!" the Ninja already starting to panic.

"Not quite but close," Monroe said thinking that's probably the best he's going to get out of the boy.

"What will I do? What can I do? We have get that the Monkey's Paw, so that I can unwish that wish." the Ninja suggested.

"Aye lad, but easier said than done. That Ghoulian is one tough customer. He'd be trouble even without that curse hanging over your head. Fortunately I do know a few counter spells that might be able hold the curse off for awhile." the dog assured him.

"Oh thank cheese," the Ninja breathing a sigh of relief.

"Then we better hurry if we're going to stop Julian or Ghoulian before he finds out that the Monkey's Paw is still active." June reminded them.

"Oh right," the Ninja and Monroe agreed.

Meanwhile somewhere out in the city, Ghoulian was walking over to where several monsters were gathering. He doesn't know why they were here, but it did present a golden opportunity. "When I stank a human, they turn into monsters. I wonder what happens when I stank a monster?" Ghoulian chuckled as he gathered his stank.


	7. With a Little Bit of Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"It is amazing," Howard said awe as he looked upon the marvels before him. Shortly after the battle with Ghoulian, June invited both him and Randy to her house so that Monroe can work on a solution to Randy's dilemma. There Howard was given a magic medallion so that he can see the magical world that is normally hidden from human eyes via the magic veil. "Yeah I'm bored now, what's on tv?" he asked completely losing interest in the magical world.

"How can you say that?" Ray-Ray stunned with disbelief. "You are seeing things beyond your wildest imaginations. Monsters everywhere!"

"Kid, I come from a place where there are not only are there monsters everywhere, but robots as well. And the best part is, they are not invisible. They go around terrorizing everyone, destroying everything from library books to the principal's car. Compared to that, your no see monsters who just go around doing nothing are just lame." Howard countered.

"But they-" Ray-Ray tried to argue.

"Lame," Howard cutting him off.

"Sometimes they-" Ray-Ray stuttered.

"Lame," Howard interrupted again.

"You know-" Ray-Ray getting frustrated.

"They...are...lame..." Howard said slowly as if to emphasize this conversation is over.

"Whatever man," Ray-Ray spat as he stormed off.

"Hey where are you going?" Howard asked.

"I'm going to see if Monroe has finished making his anti-curse potion." Ray-Ray said. Anything to get away from Howard.

"Yeah I'll watch that," Howard replied since he had nothing better to do, and he kind of enjoys annoying the little boy.

* * *

Off to the side, Randy and June were watching the drama unfolding. "That's quite a friend you've got there," June giggled not knowing whether to be impressed or disgusted with Howard.

"Well Howard may have his faults, but I know I can always count on him when I need to." Randy forcing himself to smile, but feeling depressed over recent events.

"You know, what happen to Julian wasn't your fault," June said already picking up on what's troubling the young man.

"Isn't it? Julian came to me for help, and like a total shoob I blew him off which ended up getting him trapped in the land of shadows. Now we have an evil doppelganger running around; and to top it off, I was the one who exposed him to the sorcerer's orb in the first place. So how is any of this not my fault?" Randy demanded.

"I'll get back to you on that," June cringed not really sure how to put a positive spin on that.

"Bet you've never wonked up this badly," Randy said half jokingly. Seeing as how June is far more dedicated and competent than him, he's almost certain that she's the straight arrow type that always does what's she's suppose to and therefore never messes up. Unlike him.

"Don't be too sure," June sighed catching Randy's interests. "You see my brother over there," June pointing to Ray-Ray. Randy nodded. "He's not my real brother. Well actually he is, but it's not the real him. No that's not right, it is him but kind of not. You understand?" June stuttered.

"Huh?" Randy getting all confused.

"Look a few months ago Ray-Ray accidentally turned himself into a dinosaur," June started saying.

"How do accidentally turn someone into a dinosaur?" Randy asked. "That sounds so Bruce!"

"We put too much lizards tail in a growth potion or something...that's not important. Anyway I couldn't change him back. So to keep my parents from finding out, I created an artificial body and transferred his soul into it." June confessed. "To this day I still wonder if I did the right thing. I mean sure he looks normal now, but his body is still fake. It could start to break down at any moment. I don't even know if he'll be able to grow up and live a normal life because of this."

"Wait one honking minute, are you saying that your little brother is actually some kind of living doll?" Randy gasped.

"The technical term homunculus, but yeah." June corrected him. Randy's jaw dropped not sure how to process all of this. "The point is that even those of us with magic, we can't just magically fix everything so that everything goes back to normal. We all make mistakes and we just have to do the best we can in every situation." June preached.

"So do you know how to save the real Julian from the Land of Shadows?" Randy asked.

"Maybe but right now let's just focus on the Julian problem we have right now." June advised.

"You mean Gh-o-o-o-oulian," Randy teased.

"I'm not calling him that," June told him. The two shared a friendly laughed when the bookshelf fell and nearly crushed Randy. It was only due to his quick reflexes from months of being the ninja that he was able to avoid getting smashed, but it didn't end there, the bookshelf knock up some loose boards catapulting the nails right at Randy. Again thanks to his heighten senses, Randy was able to see the nails coming and dodge them accordingly. With the exception of the last one which June manage to catch with her bare hands just inches from Randy's eye.

"Whoa that was way too close," Randy gulped.

"Yeah we better check up to see how Monroe is doing with that cure." June agreed.

* * *

Down in Monroe's lair, the little dog was busy boiling a potion in a small cauldron. "A drop of rainbow dew, mix in some troll dander, and dash of parsley for flavor." Monroe said stirring his brew.

"Man I thought magic would be more exciting. This is just like watching my mom cook dinner." Howard complained.

"Excuse me, there's a lot more to what I'm doing here than just cooking laddie!" Monroe turning around so that all could see his pink 'Kiss the Dog' apron.

"So will this help my problem?" Randy asked.

"Just one more ingredient," Monroe said reaching for a small jar with a small plant inside. "A four leaf clover growing beneath a rainbow."

"A four leaf...ah come on, you can't seriously believe in that is real!" Howard ranted.

"Boy we're talking about thousands of years of superstition. Of course it's real." Monroe argued. Dropping the four leaf clover into the pot. The potion started to bubble then explode. Inside the cauldron, instead of a liquid potion, is now some kind of powder.

"Okay that was epic. I wish my mom's cooking did that." Howard chuckled.

"So..." Randy stepped forward only for his shoe to break causing him to trip. Monroe quickly grabbed a pawful of powder and tossed in at Randy. Randy immediately regain his balance before he could fall.

"Phew, it worked." Monroe cheered.

"Is that it? Am I free of the curse?" Randy asked.

"Sorry lad, but this wasn't a cure, it's a spell that helps increase your luck." Monroe explained.

"My luck?" Randy getting confused again.

"As you know the Monkey's Paw grants wishes by altering fate. Making it seem that you are just having a series of bad luck. So to protect you, I made a little concoction that will increase your good luck to offset the bad." Monroe getting into the technical details.

"So you're saying that this stuff will make us super lucky?" Howard asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Monroe confirmed.

"Sweet, Cunningham do you realize what this means?" Howard asked his best friend.

"That I won't die in some shoob-tastic way because of this dumb curse," Randy figured.

"Yeah that, but more importantly we can use this to become super lucky and be the win at everything! Every sport, every competition, every game, think about it." Howard and Randy already daydreaming of everyone back in Norrisville worshiping their cheese.

"Don't even think about wasting this spell for such frivolities. Listen very carefully, curses are nasty business. The longer they go unfulfilled the stronger their influence becomes." Monroe warned.

"Say that again...in English." Randy getting all confused.

"He means that the longer you're cursed the stronger it gets." June clarified, but seeing as how Howard and Randy weren't getting it, she tried again. "Right now the curse is relatively weak, dropping chandeliers, breaking your shoes and such. But since it's not killing you, it will try bigger and more dangerous things."

"You mean like getting Cunningham to eat expired baloney?" Howard gasped. One of his greatest fears was that Randy dies of food poisoning, which meant that he couldn't steal his food.

"Something like that," June said rolling her eyes. "But more likely the curse will try to drop a building or airplane on him."

"Here," Monroe handing Randy a bad of the powder. "If things start going crazy just add a dab more, but don't waste it, I don't have the ingredients to make more."

"Thanks, now we just have to find Ghoulian." Randy said.

"How are we going to do that?" Howard asked but Randy already shloomped into the nomicon. "Oh you're going to your book."

Inside the nomicon, Randy found himself in what looked like a farm with the ninja chasing after chicken. Despite his best efforts, the chicken continued to evade him. Just then the ninja got an idea and backed off. Later when the chicken came back to the roost, the ninja sprung out and caught it. That's when the doodles appeared: _'The best way to track someone is not by knowing where they've been, but knowing where they are going'_

"Alright I can figure this out. Okay I know Ghoulian was at that larping thing so he's probably not there. Know where he is going? So obviously I have no idea where he might be going, but since he wants to destroy the Ninja I should use myself as bait. That way I know he's going to me! Is that right?" Randy asked, but as always the nomicon just threw him out.

"I think you're half right," June said after Randy told them what the book showed him. "We know that Julian I mean Ghoulian is trying to reactivate the Monkey's Paw. So that means he'll most likely try to find someone or something that might reactivate it."

"And that means what exactly?" Howard not getting it.

"It means that he'll probably ask one of the magical creatures to try and reactivate it for him." June clarified. "If we can figure out which monster he's going to, then we can intercept him there.

"Do you know of any monsters that can do that?" Randy asked diligently.

"I know of a few, but we better split up. No telling how long it will be until he realizes that the amulet is still working." June suggested.

* * *

Later Ray-Ray was guiding Randy and Howard to one of the local monsters that deals with black market magical items. "Okay he normally operates just around this corner, past the game center." Ray-Ray said.

"Hey Cunningham look," Howard stopping his friend.

"What is it...oh my ninja!" Randy gasped peeking into the game room, or more specifically the prize on the top of the prize rack. "The Ultra-mega prize," Randy drooled. "It is so beautiful."

"Yes and we only need 1 million tickets to win it," Howard drooling as well.

"But how are we going to get that many tickets?" Randy asked.

"Duh," Howard pointing to Randy's sack of lucky powder.

"Howard," Randy facepalming himself. "That has to be...the most awesome idea ever!"

"Hey what's keeping you guys?" Ray-Ray demanded after he noticed that they weren't following him.

"I'll handle this," Howard said in a smug tone. "Change of plans kid, instead of doing whatever it is we were doing, how about we use that there magic stuff to win us the Ultra-mega prize?"

"Are you nuts? You heard Monroe, we can't waste it. In case you forgot, which I think you did, this spell is the only thing keeping him alive from the curse!" Ray-Ray reminded them.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Randy not liking the prospect of him dying.

"We're not going to use all of it. Just a grain or two is not going to make much of a difference." Howard argued.

"I don't know," Randy still hesitant.

"Cunningham look at that Ultra-mega prize. We missed our chance at winning one once in laser tag and now fate has giving us another even greater opportunity. Don't you think that's worth the risk? Because I know that if it was me, I would gladly put your life on the line for it!" Howard assured him.

"Yeah it's definitely worth it," Ray-Ray agreed getting completely mesmerized by the Ultra-mega prize.

"Eh why not," Randy conceded. "I'm sure we'll find and stop Ghoulian long before we run out of magic."

"That's the spirit Cunningham," Howard chuckled mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old movie theater. "So do we have a deal?" Ghoulian asked.

"You free me and my father from this movie dimension and I'll see what's wrong with your Monkey's Paw; is that what you call it?" the Demoness agreed. Ghoulian shot an immense amount of stank at the movie screen creating a small vortex. Soon Demoness and her father Cordath stepped out. "Finally we're free!" Demoness cheered.

"Yes my child," Cordath laughed manically. "Now can you tell me where I can find the nearest burger joint? I'm starving."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but I believe you still need to hold up your end of the bargain." Ghoulian said holding out the Monkey's Paw.

"Oh yeah about that," Demoness said checking out the amulet. "Sorry I have no idea what's wrong with it." handing it back to Ghoulian.

"But we had a deal!" Ghoulian protested.

"Yes and I promised to look at your little trinket and I did." Demoness laughed.

"So you tricked me," Ghoulian sputtered.

"Um hello demons," Demoness pointing to herself. "That's what we do."

"Yes and this is what I do," Ghoulian shot more stank at the Demoness and Cordath. "If it's any consolation, I was going to do this anyway," Ghoulian laughed. The demons two screamed in terror as the stank engulf them. Ghoulian smiled as the stank was absorbed into their bodies, transforming them into...humans.

"We live to serve master," the humanize Demoness and Cordath said at the same time. Dropping to one knee.

"Yes, I know you will." Ghoulian discovered that stanking monsters not only turns them human, but they become completely obedient to him; and the best part is, they still retain the powers they had when they were monsters. "Now if only I can find someone who can fix this," Ghoulian griped staring at the Monkey's Paw.

"You could try Jean-Claude, he was a former elder." Demoness suggested.

"Former elder huh, that sounds promising." Ghoulian grinned.


	8. How You Play the Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"Are you sure this is where I will find him?" Ghoulian asked suspiciously staring at this large and rather elaborate looking building.

"Yes master," his monster turned human slaves promised.

"You better be correct or else," Ghoulian threatened as he entered the 6-star hotel for monsters. Which is the last place he'd expect to find some evil monster mastermind.

Over at the pool of the hotel, Jean-Claude was lounging about while his two demoness entourage were swimming in the pool. "So Mr. Jean-Claude, are you ready to destroy the Te Xuan Ze?" one of the demoness asked.

"Patients my dears, this is an intricate game we play. All the pieces must be in place for it to be perfect. If I act to hastily everything I've been working for could crumble around me." Jean-Claude said in his usual suave voice.

"Excuse me, but are you the famous Jean-Claude?" Ghoulian asked in an innocent tone, pretending to be a naive boy.

"The one and only," Jean-Claude said confidently. "So who are you and why should I care?"

"Oh my apologize great one," Ghoulian said graciously with a bow. "My name is Ju...Ghoulian, and I was hoping you might have the means to reactivate this charm of mine?" Ghoulian asked showing him the monkey's paw.

Jean-Claude took the amulet and examined the monkey's paw carefully before handing it back to Ghoulian. "My apologies, but I'm afraid that I cannot reactivate this trinket, nor can anyone else." Jean-Claude said confidently.

"I see," Ghoulian said in disappointment. "Then I guess you are useless to me!" Ghoulian yelled as he shot white stank at Jean-Claude. The two demoness screamed in terror, but Jean-Claude chuckled in amusement as he blew away the stank with but a wave of his hand.

"Not bad kid," Jean-Claude praised. "You are pretty powerful, but you are untrained and undiscipline. I might be tempted into taking you under my wing but somehow I doubt you're up to my standards." Ghoulian growled in frustration, with his eyes glowing bright green. Taking offense to his insult. "Now if you would have let me finish, the reason no one can reactivate it is because this charm is already active." Jean-Claude explained calmly, not at all feeling threatened or intimidated by Ghoulian's show of power.

"But, I made a wish and it didn't come true!" Ghoulian insisted.

"Silly boy, don't you know anything about the monkey's paw. It is not a genie, it's a fate amulet. It grants wishes by altering probability making it seem that you got your wish by coincidence or pure luck. Often it takes three to ten days for wishes to happen." Jean-Claude explained.

"So that mutt was lying to me! I will destroy him! I will destroy them all!" Ghoulian hissed.

"Mutt? Oh I see, mean the Te Xuan Ze little mascot." Jean-Claude grinned mischievously. "I may have a little something for you." Jean-Claude disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear a second later. He then handed Ghoulian a black piece of cloth.

"A black belt? What am I suppose to do with this?" Ghoulian asked.

"Wear it for one," Jean-Claude chuckled in amusement. "That belt was an old training tool for the Te Xuan Ze. It contains the fighting skills of everyone who's ever worn it. It's meant to help new Te Xuan Ze until they gain enough of their own skills to fight without it. I'm certain that you will find it most useful against your foes." Jean-Claude said.

"What's the catch?" Ghoulian asked suspiciously.

"No catch. You can take it or leave it, your choice, but a word of warning. Be careful of how you make your wishes, for the monkey's paw amulet tend to have nasty side effects." Jean-Claude warned.

"Thank you for the advice," Ghoulian said politely with a bow. Taking the black belt with him. As much as he would love to stank the guy, Ghoulian could see that Jean-Claude is more powerful than him. So right now retreat is the better part of valor.

"Jean-Claude, why did you let that little imp go? And why did you help him like that?" the two demoness demanded.

"Ladies please, what have I said about playing an intricate game?" Jean-Claude mused. "There is a wise old saying: 'Why do the dirty work yourself when there are other who be willing to do it for you'. That fool wishes to battle the Te Xuan Ze, I'd say let him. Besides I highly doubt he'd succeed even with my help."

"But what if he does defeat her? That means you can never beat her." the demoness pointed out.

"Ah my poor naive dears. I don't care about defeating the Te Xuan Ze. I just need her out of my way to attain my one true goal. And if that Ghoulian can do it, the better for me. And if he can't, well I'm sure it will be an entertaining show at least. Always keep your eye on the prize. It doesn't matter how you get it, so long as you get it in the end." Jean-Claude quoted as he went back to relaxing by the pool.

* * *

Somewhere in Orchid Bay. "Thanks, let me know if you hear anything," June said as departed a group of monsters that she asked about Ghoulian, and by ask she meant beat the stuffing out of them. "Ugh, we're getting nowhere fast. If only my bracelet wasn't on the fritz we would have found him by now." June complained, tapping on her bracelet.

"Aye lass, but it's not working." Monroe reminded her. "So right now all we can do is hope for some kind of lead."

"What are the chances of one just popping just like that?" June sighed.

"June! June! We've gots trouble!" These two monsters called out, one blue and the other green panted as he ran up to her as fast as he could.

"Geffery, George, what's wrong?" June asked but was careful to make sure that no one was around to see her talking to 'nothing'. She already has a reputation for being weird and didn't want to add more fuel to that fire.

"There's this guy, well he's not really a guy, but some kind of strange monster disguised as a human..." the blue monster named George ranted.

"He's going around asking other monsters for something, and..." the green monster Geffery jumped in. The two then started stuttering, too afraid to talk.

"Just get to the point," June snapped.

"He's turning all the monsters into humans!" the two of them screamed at the same time, hugging each other for support.

"Oh no, that will disrupt the magical balance! We have to stop him!" Monroe gasped.

"I sure hope it's that Ghoulian guy, I don't think I can handle more that one catastrophe at a time." June groaned. "So do you know where he went?" June asked.

"I heard he's looking for Jean-Claude," Geffery reported.

"This is bad, if he get's Jean-Claude as an ally, it could spell doom for us all." Monroe stressed.

"Geffery, I need you to find my brothers and tell them about all this." June ordered.

"Your brothers right!" Geffery and George saluted before comedically crashing into each other. After recovering from that incident, they hurried off.

"Okay Monroe, we've got to find Jean-Claude and...and... Is that Randy over at the game center?" June asked turning her head away and covering her eyes, hoping to be wrong.

"Afraid so," Monroe confirmed sadly. "Let's see what the fools got himself into." The two entered the game center and found Randy and Howard, but no sign of her brother Ray-Ray, joyfully counting all the tickets they have won.

"This is so Bruce, all we need is 100,000 more tickets and the prize will be mine!" Howard gloated, until he noticed Randy giving him the stink eye. "Ours, I meant to say ours," Howard corrected himself.

"What are you guys going here!" June demanded as she stomped over to them.

"Uh, we're looking for Ghoulian of course! Yeah we heard he was here trying to win the Ultra-mega prize." Howard lied.

"Uh yeah so we've been staking out the place, waiting for when he's come by." Randy jumped in hoping to cover Howard's lie.

"Hey guys, I found a couple of suckers to challenge to Laser Tag, that will get us all the tickets we need!" Ray-Ray said excitedly until he noticed his sister standing there with an annoyed expression on her face. "Uh-oh," Ray-Ray gulped.

"Uh-huh," June eyeing them all suspiciously. "And I suppose winning tickets is part of your strategy?"

"Well yeah, we can't just hang around here doing nothing. That's just stupid." Howard defended. Causing June to facepalm herself.

"Please tell me you guys were stupid enough to use the powder to win at games." June pleaded.

"Well maybe a pinch," Randy said pulling out the back of powder. Looking in the bag they could all see that it was 4/5 empty. "Oh boy," Randy cringed seeing how much of the powder they had wasted.

"Come on!" June snapped, pinching Randy ear, dragging him out of the game center.

"Hey June, are you here to play Laser Tag?" a familiar's boy's voice asked.

"Marcus! What c'ha up to?" June getting completely flustered seeing her crush here.

"Well your brother challenged me and my friends to a game of Laser Tag, and I was wondering if you'd join us?" Marcus asked hopefully.

June hesitated, as much as she wanted to spend time with Marcus, she had other things to attend to. "Sorry Marcus, but I need to do this thing with this guy here." June said with a rather annoyed tone as the pinched Randy's ear even hard and pulling him out of the building.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm coming already." Randy cried wishing June would let go of his ear.

"Oh okay then," Marcus said feeling depressed and a bit jealous that June was leaving with another boy.

"So shall we play for oh I don't know 100,000 tickets?" Howard challenged.

"Whatever man," Marcus responded automatically in a rather somber tone as he stared in the direction June left with Randy. Right behind him, Howard silently cheered believing that he's got his challenge in the bag.

* * *

Outside, June was dragging Randy around by the ear. "Hey you can let go now!" Randy said finally getting June to let go of his ear.

"What's the matter with you? We've got an important mission and you're wasting time playing games!" June snapped.

"Hey I know we've got an important job to do, but that doesn't mean we can't take some time off for some fun?" Randy defended.

"Look don't you think I want to have time to hang out with my friends? That I don't have to keep coming up with excuses to run out whenever they having something fun planned? Of course I do, but we have a responsibility to the world and the job always comes first!" June lectured.

"Friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry," Randy whispered.

"What was that?" June asked.

"Friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry," Randy repeated. "It was a lesson the nomicon told me a long time ago. But I choose to ignore it for the sake of my friend." Randy said sternly.

June sighed as she looked deep into Randy's eyes and could see that he was being serious. "I understand all that. Look I'm not saying you can't have friends. You can make time for your friends and duty, but when you got a job to do, that has to take priority. You can't simply drop what your doing just because Howard wants you to do something else."

"I don't just drop what I'm doing," Randy argued. That's when the nomicon in his jacket started glowing. Sensing that this was regarding their conversation, Randy didn't even bother to pull the book out. "Um only some of the time," Randy said nervously. The nomicon began glowing brighter. "Alright most of the time," Randy admitted. "But I still manage to get the job done."

"You can not always rely on luck, especially now that you're cursed!" Monroe reminded him.

"I envy you," June whispered.

"Huh?" Randy not understanding what she's talking about.

"If you ever get tired of being the ninja or do a bad job, you can just quit or get fired. Then the mask will go to another. Me I'm stuck as the Te Xuan Ze until it passes down to my next kin. I will never know what it is like to have a normal life. This is why I want my friends to live as normally as possible. That is why I fight so hard. So that no one else have to suffer." June preached.

Randy lowered his head in shame; recalling all the times his blundering has gotten his friends stanked, put them in mortal danger, or just made situations worst when they could have been easily avoided. Sometimes he's even amazed that the nomicon allowed him to remain the Ninja. "You right, maybe I should start taking things more seriously." Randy said with determination. From the game center behind him, they could hear Howard screaming in sorrow. Apparently Marcus had somehow beaten him in laser tag, so now he's begging for Randy to come back and use their secret weapon. Randy kept shifting his attention to the game center and Howard's voice and June's gaze. Feeling very conflicted of where his priorities lay. Randy was about to take one step towards the game center when a battle axe flew out of nowhere and nearly split his head! "WHAT THE JUICE!" Randy yelped, seeing that if he had taken that step towards the game center he would have been dead. Grabbing another pinch of powder, which just cut his remaining supply in half, Randy spread it over his head. "Sorry Howard," Randy whispered as he turned his back to the game center and now is facing June. As much as he wanted to help his best friend, he understood that June needed his help even more. Of course him nearly getting killed had nothing to do with his decision! "So where are we headed?" Randy asked June.

"I have an idea how we might find them," Monroe said staring at a group of humans wearing demonic armor, one of which was being scolded for losing his battle axe, heading for the field where they held the LARPing event.

* * *

Over at the LARPing field, it's the only place Ghoulian can put his army without drawing suspicion, he examined the black belt. Naturally he is suspicious that the belt might be a booby trap, but considering Jean-Claude's power, it seems strange that he would bother with such an obvious trap. That could mean that this isn't a trap and that the belt could help him. Deciding to risk it, Ghoulian put the belt on. That's when he felt a surge of power coursing through him. Without even thinking, Ghoulian started doing a series of katas. Moves that he didn't even know existed. To test his new abilities, he challenged some of his best slaves to a sparring match. Which Ghoulian won due to his own strengths and not at all because his slaves were letting him win. "This is the cheese!" Ghoulian cheered admiring his new fighting skills. With these new skills plus his monster powers and his slave army, he may just be invincible. "Man I wish the Ninja is here so that I can defeat him with my bare hands!" Ghoulian laughed. Failing to noticing the faint flash of light in his pocket, indicating that the monkey's paw has just granted another wish.


	9. Be careful what you Wish for

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE

* * *

Randy, Monroe, and June scouted around the LARPing fields trying to get an idea of what they are up against, and it did not look good. There were thousands of people in the area, some of which June recognized along with more that she didn't. This meant they had to be careful to make sure no innocent people would get hurt in the crossfire. Thankfully Monroe is able to identify which ones were armed with real demonic weapons and those who just had fake props. Following Monroe's lead, the two humans found themselves back at the final castle being reconstructed, only looking a bit more sinister; and overseeing the construction, Ghoulian himself barking orders of how he wants his new palace to look. Naturally he wanted it to be darker, more edgy, decorated with skeletons and things so that it practically screams 'home of the evil sorcerer' on all over it. Now that their target has been sighted, they needed to come up with a plan. The first thing they needed to figure out it crowd control. How to keep innocent bystanders from getting caught up in this? Luckily the problem answered itself as the orchestrators of the event postponed most activities due to the damages and has ordered only authorized personal near the construction site. Somehow Ghoulian, most likely by magic, was able to convince them to let him and his crew to repair the castle. So now most of the LARPers were at the campsite awaiting the signal for the big war campaign. However in compensation for the delays, they were giving a special screening of Brock Octane's new movie, much to Randy's charring.

"What the juice, they showing the movie now!" Randy complained. "Um maybe we can watch a few minutes before facing Ghoulian?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you daft man? You're friend is making an army of humanized monsters and you want to procrastinate with a movie? One that's just a poorly made sequel if I might add." Monroe putting in his two cents.

"I know but the movie," Randy whined with big puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Randy, remember our little talk about doing our duty first," June lectured.

"Ha, ha you said doody," Randy laughed.

"Sheesh what are you 4?" June sighed while shaking her head. Forced in to being the mature one in her family, June has developed a low tolerance for childish gags and toilet humor.

"Still don't see why we can't watch at least the first ten minutes," Randy Pouted. At that point June started pinching his ear and dragging over to the castle. "Ow, ow, ow okay geez." Randy winched in pain as he reluctantly followed June. Mainly because he wanted his ear back.

* * *

The three hid behind some bushes that were about 15 ft from the construction and to where Ghoulian was standing. "Alright any ideas on how are we going to do this?" Randy asked massaging his ear to ease the pain.

"First off you need to get into your black pajamas," June instructed. Randy placed his mask on his face transforming into the Ninja. "Then I while I distract the other monsters; you sneak around behind Ghoulian and take him out." June ordered.

"Divide and conquer I like it," Randy said. But just as he took one step forward, he slipped on a branch that sent him rolling down to where Ghoulian was standing.

"Oh boy," June groaned. At this point she was unsure if this is the curses fault or Randy is just that clumsy.

"Ninja? What are you doing here?" Ghoulian demanded.

"Um I'm here to stop you," the Ninja said pulling himself up and putting up a false bravado to cover up that embarrassing fall.

"I see. Well I must say that even though you are a bit early, I am glad to see you." Julian laughed as his horde surrounded the Ninja. "So where's your partner?"

"Partner? You know I work alone." Randy immediately drew his sword ready for action. He glanced over at the bushes and shook his head at June who was getting ready to storm out. Even though June wanted to rush to the Ninja's side, she decided to hold back to see how this plays out.

"You want us to get him boss?" one of the monsters turned human asked. The others started drawing out their weapons making their way towards the Ninja.

"Halt!" Ghoulian commanded stopping his army from advancing on the Ninja. "I will deal with the Ninja myself. The rest of you, finish my castle and keep an eye out for the Te Xuan Ze."

"Aw daring to face me all by your lonesome. I'm almost impressed." the Ninja mocked, keeping one eye on Ghoulian and the other eye on the other monsters, expecting this to be some sort of trap.

"Well you know, sometimes a leader has to lead by example. Even if it means getting my hands dirty." Ghoulian chuckled as he got into a karate stance.

"What, you're not going to go all monster on me? Because you know you can't beat me in that form." the Ninja mocked, puzzled to why Ghoulian is staying in his human form.

"Oh I don't need to be at full power to beat you, but please feel free to use whatever you got against me." Ghoulian shot back doing the 'come here' gesture.

"Come on, don't let him bait you," June whispered from behind the bush.

Randy stood there perfectly still. While every fiber of his being told him not to hold back and attack Ghoulian with everything he's got; his pride as a fighter wouldn't allow him to go all out against an unarmed man. Even if that man is a monster in disguise. So the Ninja put away his sword and got into a fighting stance as well.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Ghoulian grinned. The Ninja charged straight at his foe, but before he even reached him, the Ninja slipped on a water puddle, which sent him sliding across the ground, crashing into a ladder, and having all of the paints on it falling on top of him.

"That was so not the Bruce?" the Ninja groaned as he crawled out of the pile.

"What was that? Oh man you are killing me." Ghoulian laughed. "And here I was hoping to crush you myself, and you go crushing yourself for me."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be this messed up if it wasn't for that stupid wish of yours!" the Ninja complained as he cleaned the mess off of his suit.

"My wish?" Ghoulian thought about it for a second, and remembering what Jean-Claude told him. "That's right, I wished for your destruction. So now the Monkey's Paw has cursed you!" Ghoulian gloated as he took the Monkey's Paw out of his pocket. Holding it high in the sky in triumphant.

The Ninja groaned at his mistake of letting Ghoulian know of his situation, but his resolve is still ever strong. Seeing that Ghoulian was far to busy laughing at him, Randy figured that now was the best time to get the drop on him. However just as he took one step, a boulder roll down out of nowhere and started chasing the Ninja around! "How is this even possible?" the Ninja screamed as he desperately ran away from the boulder.

Off to the side, Ghoulian was laughing his head off at the hilarious sight. "I can't believe that my wish is coming true." Ghoulian laughing so hard that his sides were starting to hurt. "Still this is rather unsatisfying. I kind of wish that I didn't make my first wish so that I can destroy the Ninja with my bare hands." Ghoulian sighed. Just then the Monkey's Paw flashed for a second just as the boulder ran over the Ninja. "Victory!" Ghoulian cheered.

"Oh no!" June cried as she jumped out of her hiding place and rushed over to where her friend got flattened.

"Ah the Te Xuan Ze, I was wondering when you would come out." Ghoulian boasted. June ignored him and ran up to the boulder, hoping that she wasn't too late. But just as she reached it...

"Ninja slice!" the Ninja voice yelled out and the boulder came apart. "Man that was too close," the Ninja breathing a sigh of relief.

"What the? Paper mache?" June said as she examine one of the pieces of the so called boulder. Apparently it was just another prop for the LARPers.

"What? NO! But how, my wish?" Ghoulian stuttered.

"Oh did you miss the part where you said you didn't want him to be cursed anymore?" Monroe mocked.

"Ghoulian recalled himself accidentally saying something in that regards. "But, but, that shouldn't have cancelled it that quickly!" Ghoulian argued.

"Maybe not, but I'm not complaining," the Ninja laughed.

"Then I will just curse you again!" Ghoulian declared holding the Monkey's Paw up in the air. "I wish..."

"Ninja Ring!" the Ninja throwing one of his rings at Ghoulian knocking the Monkey's Paw out of his hand. Sending it right next to Monroe, who then quickly placed it in a small bag.

"There, I'll make sure no one will be making any wishes on this thing any time soon." Monroe swore.

"I'll destroy you and get my amulet back!" Ghoulian roared getting ready to attack the little pug.

"Not so fast Ghoulian, we still have a duel." the Ninja said jumping right in between his foe and the dog.

Ghoulian growled at the Ninja before calming down for a bit. "You know what, I'm actually pleased at this result. Now I can have the satisfaction of destroying you with my bare hands." Ghoulian smiled.

"Same here," the Ninja echoed putting his weapons away and getting into a fighting stance.

"You need help?" June asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, keep those guys off my back." The Ninja pointing to the other human/monsters that were now gathering around them since June showed herself.

"Gotcha," June winked. "ALRIGHT IF ANY OF YOU DORKS KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BETTER STAY OF THIS OR YOU'LL BE WEARING THESE SIZE THREES!" June warned showing them the underside of her boot. Most of the monster/humans started to cower in fear since they still have the imprint of her boot on their hides from the last time she kicked their butts.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy her and the dog and get by amulet back!" Ghoulian ordered. Despite their reluctance, they cannot disobey their master so they proceeded to attack June.

"I was hoping you'd do that," June grinned as she cracked her knuckles in preparation for fighting the horde.

* * *

Once his army began attacking the Te Xuan Ze, Ghoulian turned his attention to the Ninja. Not waiting he started throwing a series of punches at the Ninja. The Ninja managed to block the punches and countered with a few of his own. Off hand it seemed like they were equally matched, but then Ghoulian started pulling off a series of complicated katas resulting in him landing several punches on the Ninja, finishing off with an uppercut that sent him flying.

"Ra-Ninja!" June screamed as she punched another of Ghoulian's minions in the stomach. She then rushed over to the Ninja's side knocking away any monster that got in her way.

"Ninja are you alright?" June asked.

"I'm fine," Randy said surprisingly calm. "Man where did Ghoulian get those moves?" Randy couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about Ghoulian's newly acquired fighting style.

June scope out Ghoulian and noticed one piece of clothing that she missed before. "That's the Belt of Wong," June recognized.

"The Belt of wha...?" the Ninja asked.

"Close enough," June shrugged. "The Belt of Wong is a magical tool that we Te Xuan Ze used to have before it was lost. It gives the wearer skills of the old fighting styles." June explained.

"Ooh," the Ninja's eyes widen with realization, finally figuring out why Ghoulian style was so familiar and how to beat him.

"Look he's too tough like this. We should double team him and take that belt away." June advised.

"No, I've got this." the Ninja winked confidently. June wasn't sure what he's up to, but she could tell that he's figured something out. Besides she still had half a horde to amuse herself with.

"Back for more?" Ghoulian chuckled confident that victory was his.

"You just took me by surprise," the Ninja shot back.

"Only losers says things like that," Ghoulian mocked.

"We'll see," the Ninja challenged. Ghoulian charged again, throwing various chops and kicks. Only this time the Ninja was blocking every attack with only one hand. "Swan style kata no. 3," the Ninja identified. "Now you're going to swing with your right arm, kick with your left." Ghoulian did exactly what the Ninja said he would still blocking with only one hand. "Then you're going to slide forward, leaving your left side exposed!" Just as he called, Ghoulian slid forward, and the Ninja countered by kicking him on the left side. Sending Ghoulian flying back.

"What? That's impossible. That was just a fluke." Ghoulian said as he got back up. "Yes there's no way he can stop this." Ghoulian renewed his attack using one of the most powerful fighting styles within the belt, the Rising Phoenix style. This time the Ninja was using both his arms, and sometimes his leg, to block the attacks, but he still called every move and countered exactly when he said he would. Knocking Ghoulian back down.

"How?" Ghoulian groaned, picking himself up. "The Belt?"

"Quite simple really. You see when I was training to be the Ninja, I spent hours learning different fighting style." the Ninja explained. Randy thought back to all the time he spent in the nomicon learning different katas and sparring with different doodle warriors. Those countless hours taught him different fighting styles have their strength and weaknesses as well as the means to counter them. "The belt may have given you all those Bruce moves, but you don't have the knowledge or experience to use them to their full potential." the Ninja lectured. "That's the difference between having powers and having mad skills."

"Wow I can't believe he figured that out before me." June whispered clearly impressed with Randy's observation skills.

"He's right though. That is why that belt is only used as a training tool." Monroe added.

"Impossible!" Ghoulian yelled in defiance. He charged at the Ninja again, only this time he tried using three different styles at the same time, hoping to throw the Ninja off guard. Sadly the belt would only allow him to switch styles after one kata cycle was finished. Meaning that the Ninja had plenty of time to figure out which moves he was using and how to counter them before Ghoulian could switch to another.

"Surrender Ghoulian. Now that I'm no longer cursed, you're no match for me." the Ninja declared.

"Surrender? Never!" Ghoulian laughed. "Minions, give me all your powers!" Ghoulian commanded. All of the monster/humans that June was fighting, and some who were still working on the castle, raised their swords, or whatever weapon or tool they had, into the air. They may have been turned into humans when they got stanked, but they still have monster magic inside of them. The magic released from their bodies began to collect inside Ghoulian, causing him to transform into a giant monster. The new Ghoulian is now four times bigger than the last time, and much like his previous stank form, he had a spider-like body, only this one is white. He also had dragon type wings with a skeleton face.

"Oh boy," the Ninja gulped. "I don't suppose you want to borrow my mask for this one?" he asked hopefully. June was far too speechless to respond.


	10. Call to Arms

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"Minions, give me all your powers!" Ghoulian commanded. All of the monster/humans that June was fighting, and some who were still working on the castle, raised their swords or whatever weapons or tools they had, into the air. Sending whatever magic they had in them to Ghoulian, causing him to transform into a white giant spider-like monster with dragon wings and a skeleton face. "It's working! It's working!" Ghoulian laughed as he continued to grow even larger than before. The first time he tried to harness the powers of Orchid Bay, he found that he was unable to control the foreign magic. However since stanking the monsters in the area, he's been altering their magic making it more compatible with his own. Thus eliminating the limitations he had earlier.

"Oh boy," the Ninja gulped. "I don't suppose you want to borrow my mask for this one?" he asked hopefully. June was far too speechless to respond as she gazed up at the giant they were about to face. And she wasn't the only one. Since Ghoulian isn't a monster from Orchid Bay, he wasn't shielded from people's vision by the veil like the other monsters were. As expected there was mass panic in the streets at the sight of a giant monster.

* * *

"AAAHHH! Monster!" the people screamed and running around after seeing Ghoulian's new towering form.

"Somebody call the cops!" a fat police officer cried.

"Sir we're the cops," his partner scolded even slapping the panicky Sargent on the side of the head.

"Right, call in for back up. We're going to need the S.W.A.T. team, the Army, the Marines!" the Sargent ordered trying but failing to look professional.

"I don't think that's necessary sir," the young rookie keeping calm and poised. "That monster is over at camping grounds."

"You mean where that nerdfest is taking place?" the Sargent groaned regaining his composure.

"Yup, and I heard that some big movie star making an appearance so this is probably some elaborate promotion." the rookie figured.

"That makes sense. Damn Hollywood big shots, always causing a commotion to keep themselves in the headlines." the Sargent grumbled. "Come we better inform the public." With that, the police department gave a public announcement how the monster is just some movie prop for the LARPing event. Hearing this the people started to calm down and continued going about their daily lives.

* * *

Over at the game center, Howard and Ray-Ray were griping and complaining how they lost all their tickets in Laser Tag, blaming it on Randy for bailing on them, when they heard the announcement from a passing police car. "Ah man their doing the movie promotion already?" Howard whined.

"Um hello I don't think that's a movie prop," Ray-Ray informed him pointing at the giant Ghoulian monster.

"Aw man, I hope that they don't cancel the movie screening because of this," Howard complained.

"Dude, seriously? June and Randy could be locked in an epic battle and we're missing it!" Ray-Ray argued.

"Hey you have your priorities and I have mine," Howard countered. Seeing how this argument was going nowhere, the two just hurried back to the LARPing camp hoping that they won't miss all the action.

* * *

Over at an old abandoned warehouse building near the camp grounds, the LARPers were trying desperately to enjoy the Grave Puncher movie. As Monroe called it, it was a badly made sequel to a bad movie based on a idiotic video game. The only reason the first movie was a hit is because of the 7D mishap. Without a big holographic protagonist punching the audience; there really isn't much for them to enjoy about a movie where a guy just punches a bunch of lockers at the bottom of the ocean. Most were forcing themselves to cheer and applaud the hero just to be polite. Over to the side Brock Octane, is pleased with the reaction from the audience. Believing that the movie is a hit with his fans. As the promo came to an end, Brock took to the stage for a meet and greet his fans when two boys dressed as squires came bursting in. One blew on a big horn while the other unrolled a fake scroll.

"Hear ye hear ye, the Demon King and his legion has appeared before the castle. We must advanced to destroy this evil or else the world is doomed!" the boy announced pretending to read the scroll which in reality is blank.

"Oh no the Demon King, TO ARMS!" the LARPers all cried grabbing their foam weapons readied for battle. Most just relieved to have an excuse to leave.

"Hey wait a minute the Demon King isn't scheduled to come out until the final battle at midnight," Brock complained. As he and the other LARPers left the building they found the giant Ghoulian monster roaring and flapping his newly acquired wings around. "Whoa looks like the props department really when all out on this guy." Brock commented clearly impressed with the what he assumes is a big robot dragon/spider contraption thingy with a top hat.

"Friends!" One of the LARPers dressed as a king stepped forward. "The Demon King has shown himself with his horde to conquer our world. To face this ultimate evil we must join forces, for only when united will have a chance against our foe!"

"Indeed," another dressed as another king. "Now it the time for us to rise up to combat this coming darkness, and we must do this together." The two kings shook hands as sign of their alliance. All the LARPers started cheering and doing war cries, expressing their approval and eagerness to go into battle.

"Oh great and mighty Grave Puncher, destroyer of evil tombstones, will thou lead us to glory of this our greatest challenge?" the Kings asked of Brock. Behind them all the LARPers were bowing down on one knee pleading as well.

Normally Brock would want nothing to do with these geeks, but he's still on the clock for this promotion. Plus it wouldn't be good for his image if he refused to participate. "I'd be honored," Brock said with a bow and doing his best Grave Puncher voice. "Time to make the Demon King pay. WITH PUNCHES!" Brock pounding his fists together, he suddenly with no explanation, was in his Grave Puncher costume from the movie. The whole crowd cheered his announcement and being in character.

* * *

Back at the Battle

"Ninja Scarf Swing!" the Ninja yelled throwing his scarf at a nearby tree and swinging out of the way as Monster Ghoulian tried to slam his hand down on the Ninja. June rushed in an did a flying jump kick that made contact with Ghoulian's left leg, almost breaking it. While such an attack would knock most opponents off balance and crippling their leg, Ghoulian isn't like most others. For one, as a big spider type monster he had more than two legs to stand on; the other thing is like all stanked monsters, Ghoulian has a fast healing ability. So no matter what sort of damage both June and Randy could dish out, Ghoulian would almost instantly recover from it. In fact his leg has already healed. To make matters worst, Ghoulian's legion of humanized monsters were still relentlessly attacking both June and the Ninja. Meaning that they couldn't find a place to hide long enough for Randy to give June his mask again. Even if he did manage to give June his mask, that would leave him defenseless against the horde, and that's not really a favorable scenario for him.

"Let's see how you like my Juniper Rock Attack!" June yelled using her levitation stone to lift several boulders and flinging them at Ghoulian. "Great now he's got me doing it," June moaned at the fact that she just called out her attack like how Randy does.

Ghoulian roared with rage as he punched some of the incoming boulders and shielding himself from the others with his wings. "Is that all you got?" Ghoulian gloated after destroying all the boulders.

"No time for round two with a Ninja Earth Attack!" the Ninja said grabbing a handful of the dirt leftover from one of the boulders and tossing it into the air. The other rock fragments all started floating up as well, collecting and molding into the shape of a giant stone Ninja. Without saying another word, the Ninja simply pointed at Ghoulian and the Stone Ninja started attacking the giant monster. As the two titans fought, June and the Ninja found themselves facing off against Ghoulian's army.

"Go easy on them. It's not their fault." June advised since she knew that some of the monsters in the horde are friends. Trying ever so gently to knock them out.

"Yeah well they are not making this any easier," the Ninja complained who is also trying very hard no to injure them too badly. Still he couldn't help but give a few of them a black eye.

Over with Ghoulian and the Stone Ninja, Ghoulian kept punching and swatting with his wings; but no matter how much of the Stone Ninja he knocked off, the stone particles would simply reassemble itself. "I've had enough of this!" Ghoulian roared. Firing a beam of green energy from his mouth, Ghoulian reduced the Stone Ninja to dust. Far too small for it to used by the Earth Attack spell. "Now to finish you two," Ghoulian declared.

"This is wonk," the Ninja groaned. "How are we, just the two of us, fight Ghoulian and help save these monster that he turned into humans? Why do we need to save them again?" Randy pondered since he's still a bit prejudice towards monsters and believes that they are better off as humans.

"Because they are innocent victims," June reminded him. "Besides if we don't turn them back, it will disrupt the balance of magic which could end up destroying the world." Randy had to give her that one. "I guess we have no choice then," June sighed as she pulled out another magic stone.

"Is that?" the Ninja gasped.

"Yes, the Banishing Stone," June confirmed.

"Oh I thought that was a magic stone to make us into giants. You know so we can pick on him at his own size." Randy joked.

"Sorry I don't have a growth spell," June winched remembering what happen the last time she tried to make a growth potion. "I'm going to send Ghoulian to the prison dimension."

"But...but I still need him to rescue the real Julian from the Land of Shadows," the Ninja pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but we are out of options." June said as she pointed the stone at Ghoulian.

"NO!" the Ninja said kicking the stone from June's hand. "Please there's got to be another way. Just give me a chance."

"Fine I'll give you one last chance, but as you said, there's no way we can fight both Ghoulian and his army." June pointed out.

"You're right, we're going to need help on this one. We're going to need our own army!" the Ninja replied acting all over dramatic like.

"And just where are we going to find an army?" June rolling her eyes.

Right on cue Brock Octane a.k.a. Grave Puncher, arrived with reenforcements. "Demon King, your reign of terror ends here. Now for the glory of all role players...ATTACK!" On his command the LARPers all charged. Running down the field straight at the humanized monsters.

"Oh great now in addition to fight Ghoulian and the monsters, we have to protect these nerds as well." Randy groaned.

"No wait, look." Monroe pointing at the battle. Both June and Randy were astonished to see that the LARPers were holding their own against the horde. Not only were the monsters seemingly kind of weak, their demonic weapons were just as effective as foam swords that they Players were using.

"What the juice is going on? How are they able to fight those monsters?" Randy puzzled.

"Don't you get it man, when Ghoulian took their powers to make himself into a monster, it severely weakened his troops. Now their no more stronger than those geeks." Monroe laughed.

"Huh, I thought they seemed a little weaker the second time around. I just assumed that was from the butt kicking I gave them earlier." June figured.

"I'm sure that may have also contribute lass," Monroe joked. "But now you can focus all your efforts on Ghoulian."

"Right, these nerds have given us an opening, let's not waste it." June said.

"Agreed," the Ninja nodded seeing as how the LARPers were handling themselves pretty well. Plus they have Brock Octane and everyone knows that action stars do their own stunts, so Randy is certain that Brock is just as much the fighter in real life as he is in the movies. After all movies don't lie. Right?

"But if things start getting out of hand, I'm banishing him." June warned him picking up her banishing stone.

"Well then I'm just going to have to stop him before things get out of hand," the Ninja said confidently grinning under his mask. Even though he has no reason to be.

"Let's do this," June grinning as well.

"Bring it," Ghoulian grinning as well. Randy's overconfidence is a bit contagious, infecting everyone.


	11. All comes down to Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

"So what's the plan?" June asked the Ninja. Assuming that he came up with something which is why he seems so confident.

"Here's the plan, I beat this fool with punches!" Brock Octane announced charging straight at Ghoulian. Needless to say, once Brock got close enough, Ghoulian simply flicked him away like an old booger. Sending him flying face first into a tree.

"No not the face! It's my bread and butter. I'm a celebrity, I can't afford to look ugly. MAKEUP!" Brock cried as he ran off covering his barely bruised noggin.

"He seemed so much cooler in the movies," Ninja said rather disappointingly.

"That's Hollywood for yah. Everything is fake." Monroe preached.

"Uh guys we still have a giant spider dragon thing to deal with," June reminded them.

"Right," Ninja getting back into to the task at hand.

"So what now?" June asked.

"Yeah I got nothing. I was just going to hit him until he falls!" the Ninja replied as he jumped into action.

"Huh unexpected but surprisingly I'm okay with that," June shrugged as she jumped in after Randy.

"Ninja Rings! Ninja Boom Balls! Ninja Hot Balls! Ninja Cold Balls! Ninja Electro Balls! Ninja Bee Balls!" the Ninja called out as he threw every piece of weapon he had at Ghoulian. Ghoulian naturally tried to block them but was succumbed to the multiple effects of the different balls. The Hot balls bursting into flames on his arms, the cold balls freezing his legs, the electro balls shocking his chest, the boom balls exploding everywhere around him, and the bees swarming around Ghoulian's face. Not wanting to let Randy have all the fun, June using two Shock Stones, blasted at Ghoulian as well. Since the LARPers thought that this was all part of the game, any use of real magic could easily be explained as special effects. Unfortunately despite their best efforts, all their attacks seem only to annoy the big monster.

"ENOUGH!" Ghoulian screamed breaking free of the ice created by the Ninja's Cold Balls. "I will destroy you all!" Ghoulian's wings disappeared and were replaced by over a dozen bladed tentacles.

"Oh boy," both June and Randy groaned as the tentacles started swarming around them. Thanks to their speed and agility, they were able to dodge and block the attacks, but that was all they could do. June and the Ninja stood back to back in order to help protect each other from the onslaught. "Just borrowing this," June said reaching in to the Ninja's pockets and pulling out a long black staff to help her defend herself from the tentacles.

"Help yourself," Ninja replied. "Ninja Sword," the Ninja drawing out his own sword. However one of the tentacles slapped it right out of his hands. "Alright, Ninja Sais," he tried again with sais. This time he managed to hold on to his weapons for a few seconds longer, but ultimately, he also lost them. "Ninja Eskrima." Pulling out these two black rods. After losing his eskrimas, the Ninja pulls out the strange multi-bladed weapon he first brought out on detention island and accidentally sold to Viceroy. "Ninja I still have no idea what this is but at least now I know how to us it." Remembering the button that Viceroy's Roboninja pressed, the blades all snapped into form a duel ended saber.

"A folding lance," June identified.

"It's called a folding lance?" Ninja said disbelief examining his weapon. "Works for me. Folding Lance, Folding Lance, Folding Lance." Ninja kept calling out as he started twirling the folding lance around, knocking back all the tentacles back.

As the battle raged on, fatigue started to kick in and the two heroes began to tire out. Resulting in them getting knocked back by the tentacles. "It's over for you," Ghoulian gloated.

"That it! I'm ending this." June said pulling out her banishing stone again.

"No wait!" Ninja pleaded.

"We don't have any other choice. We gave it our all, but he's too strong for us. If we don't banish him now, the world may be doomed." June argued.

"No there has to be a way," Ninja insisted.

"Are you kidding me? After a beating like that, we're just lucky to be alive!" June snapped.

"Lucky to be alive," Ninja pondered. "Luck? That's it!" The Ninja grabbed hold of June and held her close.

"Um what are you doing?" June blushed at having Randy hugging her.

"Aw, are the heroes trying to have a romantic moment before the end?" Ghoulian snickered.

"Laugh all you want Ghoulian, but your luck has run out." the Ninja declared throwing a small bag up in the air.

"Isn't that..." June recognizing the bag.

"Ninja pouch slice," Ninja using his folding lance to slice open the bag showering both heroes with what's left of the lucky salt potion. Now Randy is no longer cursed, the powder will now increase his and June's already immense luck factor. Tipping the scales in their favor.

"I don't know what you're planning Ninja, but your time is up." Ghoulian taking one step forward, one of his spider legs stepped on a banana peel causing the giant monster to slip and fall. "What just happen?" Ghoulian puzzled at what just happened.

"Luck is falling to our side," the Ninja joked.

"Really," June groaned. She couldn't believe that he just cracked such a stupid joke.

"Come on now, we've got to hit him while he's down!" the Ninja reminded her, going into Rage Mode setting his ninja suit ablaze with Tengu Fire. "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" Ninja throwing a fire ball at Ghoulian just as he was getting back up.

"Alrighty then," June twirled the ninja staff she was borrowing, using it to whack away the tentacles as she advanced on Ghoulian. Which she found rather pointless since the tentacles would have missed her regardless.

Ghoulian tried his best to attack the two heroes but something always got in his way. Like when he was about to punch the Ninja, one of the Ninja's bees flew into his eye causing him to flinch. Giving the Ninja the opening he needed to punch Ghoulian in the stomach instead. Then when Ghoulian tried to blast June with his energy breath, which she successfully dodged. The beam struck the ground triggering a geyser eruption that splashed water up in Ghoulian's face. Ghoulian roared with frustration trying to wipe his face as the two heroes continued to wail on him.

"This isn't working," June said after doing a round house kick.

"How can you say that? Can you see all the hits we've been scoring? Ninja Haymaker." the Ninja gloated as he did a series of rapid punches on Ghoulian's chest. While that attack manage to knocked him back, it didn't knock him out.

"Yes but he haven't taken him down yet, and the powder won't last forever." June reminded him.

"Right, we need to hit him harder. If only I knew how to do that dragon punch." Ninja Pondered.

"You mean that one technique where you throw an energy dragon?" June asked remembering the move she did earlier.

"That's the one," Ninja confirmed.

"Alright just follow my moves," June instructed as she started doing a series of katas with the Ninja mimicking her moves.

"I'll get you for that!" Ghoulian swore as he unleashed another round of tentacle attacks. But as luck would have it, the movements of the kata allowed them to avoid getting hit by the tentacles without missing a step.

"NINJA DRAGON PUNCH!" both June and Ninja called out as they both threw a flaming energy dragon, the Ninja's was red and yellow while June's was pink and white, at Ghoulian. Ghoulian tried to dodge them but one of his legs got stuck on some bubble gum, resulting in him getting hit by both dragons. The sheer force of the duel attack sent Ghoulian falling on his back, and because of his spider anatomy he couldn't get back up right away. Seeing her chance, June ran up to the downed monster pulling out a magic wand and rammed it straight into Ghoulian's stomach. Activating the wand, June injected a huge amount of good magic into the giant monster causing him to vomit all the magic he stole from the other monsters of Orchid Bay forcing him back into his human form. In addition it also dispelled the stank on his army causing them to revert back to monsters as well.

"Hey were did those guys go?" a LARPer asked seeing as how the demon army just disappeared under a strange fog. Of course being monsters meant that once again they were being shielded from human eyes by the veil.

"The Demon King has been defeated," another declared pointing at the last place anyone saw Ghoulian.

"He must have taken his army back with him to the underworld," another cheered.

"Then victory is ours!" Brock Octane cheered returning with his make up artist still working to cover his shiner.

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" all the LARPers chanted in celebration.

* * *

A few feet away from the festivities, the Ninja smoke bombed away along with his friends and Ghoulian. Once safe at a remote area, he removed his mask turning back to Randy, while June collapse from exhaustion. The two were sharing a friendly laugh together, proud of the fact that they succeeded beyond all odds. "Well you did it," Monroe praised.

"Yeah but now what are we going to do with him?" June asked directing at Ghoulian's unconscious body.

"I have a few ideas, but I still say we should banish him," Monroe suggested.

"No I need him to bring Ghoulian I mean the real Julian back," Randy insisted.

Monroe was about to object but June shook her head. "Alright, I suppose I can give you a book of dark magic. It may help you, but at the cost of your soul." Monroe warned complete with a flashlight effects.

"Wow dramatic much," Randy criticized.

"Tell me about it," June agreed.

"Ah man did we miss all the fun?" Ray-Ray complained as he ran up to his sister.

"Ray-Ray." June smiled, happy to see her brother.

"Ray-Ray where's Howard?" Randy asked.

"Over here," Howard huffed as he struggled to walk over to them. "Do you have any idea of how far it is from here to the game center?"

"I don't know about half a mile?" June figured.

"Maybe, but there's not a single snack machine in between!" Howard complained.

"We had to go back so that he could buy some choco-chips." Ray-Ray griped, blaming that for the reason they missed the most epic fight to happen in a long time.

"And I still say totally worth it," Howard now stuffing his face with snacks. "Oh hey you beat Ghoulian." Howard just now noticing Ghoulian on the ground.

"Come on I'll tell you all about it," June promised as she helped Randy lift up Ghoulian. As the heroes carried their prisoner back to the house, June and Randy recounted every detail of the battle.


	12. Light vs Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA NOR LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE**

After the defeat of Ghoulian things went pretty much back to normal in Orchid Bay. The LARPers were having their victory celebration gorging themselves on mutton and mead (actually it was just fried chicken and soda). The former stanked monsters, after recovering from the stanknesia, for the most part went back to their normal lives. With the exception of a few bad apple that wanted to resume their evil acts. So in an attempt to make amends for attacking her and the other friendly monsters, Randy as the Ninja decided to help June restore order to Orchid Bay. Tracking down and capturing criminal monsters like Demoness and her father Cordath the former conqueror that Ghoulian freed from banishment and stanked. "Is that the last of them?" Ninja huffed trying to catch his breath.

Checking her bracelet, judging by a lack of beeping, June assumed that the world is in balance again. "Looks like it for now," June said with a sigh of relief.

"Great so how about we go to the Bucket? I'm starve." Ninja suggested taking off his mask.

"No we have to check on Monroe and Ghoulian," June reminded him.

"But," Randy pleaded with his best sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine, we'll get us some take out on the way home." June conceded, giving Randy cause to celebrate.

* * *

Back in the Lee's residence, Monroe was keeping a close eye of Ghoulian, testing various spells and potions to try and find a way to safely open a portal to the Land of Shadows to rescue Julian, with Howard and Ray-Ray were standing guard. Or at least they were suppose to. Completely bored with watching the old dog working, the two boys decided to ditch the mutt for some sugar and fun; and to be honest, Monroe was just glad to be rid of them.

"Hey guys, we're back." June announced walking in through the front door.

"Howard, I gots us some victory chicken." Randy said shaking the bucket of food, trying to call his friend. Not seeing their companions rushing to greet them, the two headed to Monroe's lab were the little dog had Ghoulian safely sealed in a stasis spell.

"Hey Monroe, where's Ray-Ray and Howard?" June asked.

"Sorry lass, but I'm a afraid that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber stepped out for awhile." Monroe informed them.

"Wait Ray-Ray and Howard left? Weren't they suppose to stay with you?" June ranted.

"Hey don't blame me, you know how those two are." Monroe defended.

June groaned in frustration, but let it slide. Truthfully she was expecting something like this to happen. "So have you learned anything from Ghoulian?" June asked.

"And did you find a way to save Julian?" Randy asked as well.

"Not quiet but I did learn a lot actually," Monroe said proudly. "The good news is that I was able to suppress his powers. He won't be stanking anyone anytime soon. Also it seems that this is not just an evil manifestation. He's appears to be half of the human essence."

"So what you're saying that this is half a person?" June asked.

"Not quite correct but essentially, yes." Monroe replied.

"So that would mean that if this is the evil half, then the good half is the one we saw in the Land of Shadows." Randy figured.

"Aye lad. You know if the Sorcerer is anything like this, it would explain why he's so hard to beat. Beings in this state can only be killed when both halves are destroyed at the same time." Monroe informed them.

"So in order to stop Ghoulian permanently we need to bring Julian back," Randy said hopefully.

"Correct again," Monroe applauded. "And lucky for us, there seems to be a connection between the two halves that I can use to open a portal. The bad news is..." Monroe snatched up a paw full of mystic powder and tossed it on Ghoulian. A small energy beam manifested from Ghoulian's body and created a small portal. Randy recognized it as the same kind the Sorceress used when she tried to send him to the Land of Shadows. The only problem is that the portal Monroe created was the size of a golf ball.

"What the juice, I can't even get my hand through that." Randy complained.

"Sorry man, but that's about as big as I'm willing to make. Dabbling in the black arts and all that." Monroe said sternly before closing the portal.

"But then how I'm I going to help Julian?" Randy cried.

"Be patient, I'm sure a solution will present itself. Now how about we go to the kitchen and eat some chicken before it gets cold? Or before my brothers and Howard eats them all." June suggested.

"I'll join you later," Randy said keeping a watch on Ghoulian's sleeping body. After they left, Randy hurried over to the book that Monroe was reading simply titled 'Black Magic for Morons'. Opening to the first page: 'If you are reading this book, then you are already a moron.' Randy read. Continuing on reading: 'Black magic is more than just evil spells and incantations. It is power, but like everything else in this world, that power comes at a price. That price is your SOUL.' The word soul was printed in bright red ink with a bleeding effect. At this point Randy wasn't quite sure if this was a big mistake.

* * *

Sometime later, Ghoulian opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. "Wha...? Where am I?" Ghoulian demanded.

"Hey Gho...I mean Julian. How are you feeling buddy?" Randy and Howard greeted.

"Randy, Howard, where am I?" Ghoulian asked weakly.

"You're in the medical room on board the ship. We are heading home." Randy informed him.

"But the Ninja, and the magic girl," Ghoulian sputtered.

"The Ninja? What would the Ninja be doing all the way out here?" Randy laughed trying very hard not to make eye contact. Fibbing is still not one of his strong points.

"But I saw him, the Ninja was fighting this magic girl and all these monsters." Ghoulian insisted.

"Man that sounds like one crazy dream," Howard laughed.

"You got a little too excited during our big quest that you passed out during the LARPing thing." Randy assured.

"You should really be careful, you know with your condition and all that." Howard said.

"My condition?" Ghoulian feeling a bit confused.

"You know that life threatening disease you have that got us this epic trip." Howard laughed holding up all the free snacks that they got from the hotel.

"Right my disease," Ghoulian almost forgot about that scam he did to get here. "Did we win?" Ghoulian hoped since it meant that he could get his hands on the Monkey's Paw.

"Sorry man, but without you we rolled up short." Howard said pretending to be devastated.

"Yeah and just when we reached the final boss too." Randy pretending to be disappointed. "But the good news is that the judges decided to give you one of the prizes as an honorary award, because of you know...you dying." Randy tried to say it without making it sound awkward.

"Which one?" Ghoulian asked.

"The Monkey's Paw I think it was called." Randy said reading the inscription on a display case he was holding.

"Give it to me," Ghoulian demanded reaching out his arms.

"Okay don't get so grabby," Randy said handing Ghoulian the case. Ghoulian smashed the case and picked up the amulet. "Well that just ruined the collector's value," Randy commented looking at the broken case.

"It mine, all mine. With this I can have my wishes be granted and become all powerful." Ghoulian laughed. "Wait, what's this?" Ghoulian noticed this small print on it that said 'Made in the Philippines'. "A fake!" Ghoulian screeched. "I did all this for nothing!"

"I wouldn't say that," Randy laughed. The truth is that the judges didn't give Ghoulian any prizes. That monkey's paw was a magical replica that Monroe made to fool Ghoulian into thinking that the Paw was a fake all along.

"Oh look at this," Howard said suspiciously picking up some papers on the desk.

"Howard what are those?" Randy asked rather strangely.

"Oh my these are the latest lab reports from the hospital. It seems that whatever was effecting you is completely gone. You're cured." Howard cheered.

"It's a miracle. Maybe that Monkey's Paw granted you're wish after all." Randy teased.

"That's great," Ghoulian scowled. Since he was unconscious he couldn't fake his illness so the doctors found nothing wrong with him, giving him a clean bill of health. Not that it matters anymore since he lost his objective. "If you'll excuse me I'm still feeling a little tired."

"Sure man of course," Howard and Randy said exiting the room. After they left, Ghoulian got up as well. He was so frustrated at how this trip turned out that he felt he needed to go for a walk.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the passage way, Howard and Randy were celebrating how they completely fooled Ghoulian. "Well we did it. We stopped Ghoulian from taking over the world and got a nice little vacation out of the deal." Howard said proudly.

"Yeah but the real Julian is still trapped in the Land of Shadow." Randy pointed out.

"Cunningham, you said it yourself. That June girl also said it, and even that creepy dog. There's nothing we can do for him, so just let it go." Howard advised.

"But Julian," Randy feeling responsible.

"Let it go," Howard repeated.

"Alright," Randy sighed.

"Great, so how's about we go to the mess deck. I hear that they're having an ice cream social. We can make whatever type of ice cream sundae we want." Howard sounding excited about the prospect.

"You go on I'll catch up," Randy said.

"Okay man," Howard giving Randy the thumbs up. Normally Howard would be suspicious of Randy wanting to stay behind, but this is unlimited ice cream we're talking about. Well worth abandoning his best friend for.

After Howard had gone, Randy took a seat at a near by bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the book on black magic that he took from June's room. Against his better judgment he read the page about portals and found that while it is nearly impossible to open a portal to the Land of Shadows, it is doable. Still Randy couldn't help but wonder if this is a mistake. Just as he hoped the nomicon started glowing. "Oh thank cheese, I did not want to make this decision on my own." Randy said as he shloomped into the book.

Inside Randy found the doodle ninja facing off against a giant shadowy monster. Doodle ninja then summoned a bunch of shadowy warriors and ordered them to attack. However the giant shadow just absorbed the ninja's shadow warriors, growing bigger and bigger. Until the entire area was covered in blackness. Then at the heart of darkness, doodle ninja illuminated the darkness using a simple candle. Inside the flame of the candle an inscription read: _'You cannot fight the darkness with darkness, for that will only create more darkness. Darkness can only be extinguished by light.'_

"And how is that suppose to help me?" Randy asked. But as always the nomicon simply ousted him. Randy awoke to find the ninja nomicon, a symbol of light, in one hand and the book on black magic, a symbol of darkness, in the other. On one hand, the black magic gave him a solution, where as the nomicon didn't. But everyone is saying that he shouldn't use black magic. Naturally Randy is confident that he can handle a little black magic without becoming totally evil. Still he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his head that if a magical dog won't do it, then doesn't that mean that he shouldn't either? Then again, he's much stronger than a dog, so maybe it would be okay for him to dabble a bit. Although Julian tried dabbling and now he's trapped in the Land of Shadows and there's a new sorcerer terrorizing the world. Randy wracked his brain for a solution, but the only thing he could think of was to use black magic. _"Be patient, I'm sure a solution will present itself."_ June's words echoed in his mind. For the first time, Randy started to relax. "June's right, it may take longer, but I will find a solution that doesn't require black magic." Randy decided throwing the book on black magic into the trash can. "So until then wait for me Julian. I'll rescue you some day. I promise. Until then, I'll see if Howard left me any ice cream." Randy hoped as he hurried to the mess deck.

A few minutes later, Ghoulian walked down the passage way were Randy was contemplating his dilemma. "Was it all really just a dream?" Ghoulian asked himself. He can still recall the battle he had with the Ninja and the Te Xuan Ze, but if Randy and Howard have no memory of it, then it had to have been just a dream. "No it can't be. I'm above that sort of thing. Aren't I?" Ghoulian asked himself. That's when he noticed something in the trash can. "Hello what do we have here?" Ghoulian wondered reaching in the trash. "A book on black magic?" Flipping through the pages he found some pretty impressive spells. "My the things people throw away. You're no Monkey's Paw, but not a bad consolation prize." Ghoulian laughed as he headed back to his quarters.

* * *

Epilogue

Somewhere in the middle of the Land of Shadows, a floating rock with a scared little boy drifted along. "Please someone, anyone, get me out of this place." Julian cried.

_"Do you really want to leave here?"_ a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Julian asked.

_"Someone who can help you,"_ the voice said.

"Taylor is that you?" Julian asked crawling to the broken gargoyle head.

_"No I am not Taylor,"_ the voice insisted.

"Really because you sound just like him," Julian commented still looking directly at the gargoyle head.

_"I sound just like an inanimate object shaped to look like a fake gargoyle's head?"_ the voice asked him.

"Yes, exactly just how I imagined it." Julian cheered.

_"Whatever, just heed me out. If you want to leave the Land of Shadows, you must first seek the man in fancy pants. Only he knows the way back to your world."_ the voice instructed him.

"Man in fancy pants? Is he far?" Julian asked.

_"Yes and the journey will be long and perilous,"_ the voice warned.

"Perilous," Julian yelped. "In that case forget it," Julian shaking his head.

_"Don't wish to leave this place?'_ the voice asked.

"Not if it's dangerous," Julian whimpered. "Besides, this place doesn't seem so bad now that I have a friend." Julian smiled for the first time since being trapped here as he started hugging the gargoyle head.

Miles away, a mysterious figure was watching what has transpired through her power ball. Frustrated that Julian isn't rushing to leave the Land of Shadows, but she is confident that sooner or later Julian will seek the man in fancy pants to return to his world. Especially since there are others in that world who at this very moment are doing every they can to bring him back. And when he returns it would mean the end of one more Sorcerer. One less competition for her to worry about. It will just take a little more time, and the best thing about being immortal, she can wait.

To Be continued Amazing Mystical Warriors Unite


End file.
